MNMA Uri Aegi -- Baekhyun
by GreenChuda
Summary: "maafkan aku terus terusan membuatmu seperti ini, tidak pernah mempercayaimu ..."-Byn Baekhyun. "Tak apa , bahkan sampai lelahpun aku akan terus mencintaimu ,,sungguh "-namiChu Perjalanan kisah rumah tangga seorang baekhyun dan Nami , Mariage life / Mpreg / slight Chanyeol and the other/byunbaekhyun-nami/ thetwins chu jesper-chelsea
1. Chapter 1

_GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **MNMA 'Uri Aegi'**

 _Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Nami Chu , others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : PG 15 +**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jesper, chelsea. Kalian mau makan apa malam ini ?"tanyaku kepada anak anak itu. mereka tengah asyik bermain di ruang tv, bertiga dengan appanya . ya mereka adalah anakku.

"eomma, jes mau makan jjajangmyeon. "ujar salah seorang anakku. Jesper. Ya dia adalah seorang namja bahkan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan sang appa. tapi tidak dengan anak ku satu lagi, chelsea dia mengambil wajah dari wajahku.

"nado eomma, jjajangmyeon "ujar chelsea akhirnya akupun membuatkan makanan itu untuk mereka. Masih terdengar suara canda tawa mereka. Membuatku makin semangat memasakkan itu untuk mereka. Saat hendak bergerak tiba tiba tubuhku ada yang menahannya. Ada seseorang yang sedang memelukku saat ini. aku tau dari jari jarinya yang begitu lentik telah melingkar di pinggang ku. Lalu meletakkan dagunya di bahuku

"kenapa kau selalu menanyakan mereka mau makan apa, sedang kan aku. Kau tidak pernah menanyakan itu "ujarnya , aku hanya diam lalu melanjutkan memasakku walaupun kakiku tidak bergerak dari tempatnya

"appa, kau mau makan apa . ?"akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutku sedangkan dia malah makin mengeratkan pelukkannya

"aku ingin makan daging, steak steak aku ingin makan itu "ujarnya tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya, bahkan kepalanya masih terus di bahuku

"baiklah aku akan memasakkan itu untuk mu appa. tapi tolong lepaskan pelukanmu "ujarku dia menggeleng akhirnya aku dengan pasrah memegang tangannya lalu mengembalikkan tubuh ku kearahnya . setelah melihatnya sejenak akhirnya aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Setelah melepaskan ciuman itu dia malah menarik lagi wajahku lalu menciumku ganas.

Setelah 5 menitan aku akhirnya bisa mendorong badannya itu kearah belakang. Ya bukannya aku tidak mau memberikannya jatah itu . hanya saja aku sedang memasak sekarang. Dengan cepat aku kembali fokus dengan aktivitas ku

"kenapa kau melepaskannya ?"ujarnya terdengar lirih aku hanya menggelng

"jika dilihat oleh jesper ataupun chelsea itu bisa bahaya. "ujarku yang masih fokus terhadap masakan itu .dia berjalan kearah meja makan lalu duduk sekaligus meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Aku yang sudah selesai memasak kemudian membiarkan masakan itu sedikit lebih mendingin dan melepaskan celemek yang tadi kupakai lalu berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk disampingnya

"ada masalah apa , ?"tanya ku kepadanya dia hanya memajukan bibirnya lalu menggeleng

"mianhe bukannya aku menolak tadi oppa"ujarku menunduk dia mengangguk

"kau tau ahjussi Lee menitipkan anaknya di rumah kita, selama ahjussi itu kembali lagi kekorea"ujarnya

"emang ahjusi mu itu kemana oppa?"

"ke jepang. Ah ya anaknya mungkin besok mungkin akan datang . kira kira umur anaknya 14 tahun. Dan seorang yeoja "aku yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk. Aku sedikit merasakan senang karena jika baekhyun oppa tidak pulang kerumah mungkin ada temanku diapaterment. Walaupun sudah ada anak anak ku itu tapi mereka kebanyakan istirahat dan bermain.

"apa itu tidak merepotkanmu ?"tanyanya , aku menggeleng cepat

"tidak . malah itu membuatku merasa lebih senang karena sudah memiliki teman di apaterment ini "

"mianhae kalo itu menyusahkanmu Nami –ah , terima kasih sudah menerima ku apa adanya "ujarnya membuatku sedikit berlagak sombong lalu membuang muka dari arahnya

"siapa yang menerimamu apa adanya , eo? Bukankah kita di jodohkan ? "ujarku sedikit songong dia lalu tertawa renyah

"ah iya aku lupa. Iya iya kita itu di jodohkan bukannya menikah atas kemauan sendiri "ujar oppa baekhyun sedikit tertawa lalu akupun ikut tertawa bersamanya

"tapi jika ada dia . mana bisa bebas aku melakukan yang tadi itu padamu , ah"ujarnya sambil menutup wajahnya , aku baru sadar apa yang dia bilang lalu tertawa keras

"aku yakin kau akan melakukan itu dimana saja. bahkan didepan anak anakmu saja kau melakukan itu padaku . eoh !"ujar ku mengelus kepalanya

"kalau pada anak anak aku biasa saja melakukan itu lagian mereka tau itu adalah salam sayang dariku. Tapi jika itu keponakan ku , ah pasti itu memalukan "ujarnya .

Aku menggelengkan kepala lalu menuju dapur lagi untuk menyalin jjangmyeon itu ke piring lalu memasakkan steak untuk namja itu

Setelah sudah menyelesaikan masak memasak aku menyusun makanan itu di atas meja makan dan dibantu oleh oppa baekhyun. Sedangkan jesper dan chelsea sudah duduk dengan tenang diatas kursinya masing masing.

Setelah semua makanan tersusun rapi . kami semua mulai memakan makanan masing masing . mumpung lagi makan aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang anak anak ku , chelsea dan jesper adalah anak kembar dimana jesper seorang namja dan chelsea seorang yeoja. Mereka kembar tidak identik dikarenakan kelamin tetapi jika melihat wajah mereka sekilas mereka sangat mirip. Aku dan oppa baekhyun menikah karena dijodohkan- setauku begitu- .

Aku adalah campuran china dan korea wajar saja jika mata jesper dan chelsea terkadang memakai mataku , walaupun keseluruhan wajah jesper mengikuti sang appanya .

Setelah selesai makan malam aku membawa anak anakku kekamarnya lalu mematikan lampu mereka dan memasang lampu tidur. Dengan cepat mereka berlari kekamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya dan mencuci muka , setelah itu mereka kembali di tempat tidurnya . aku mendekati mereka lalu mengelus puncak kepala masing masing sampai mereka tertidur lelap setelah itu aku kemabli ke dapur membersihkan piring tempat kami makan tadi dan membersihkan rumah .

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

"aku pergi dulu chagi "ujar oppa baekhyun seraya mengecup puncak kepalaku dan pergi meninggalkan apaterment itu kemudian kembali masuk ke apaterment. Kenapa aku tidak sekolah ? karena aku lebih memilih home school. Melihat aku memiliki dua anak itu sangat merepotkan tapi aku belajar selalu jam malam , karena waktu siang hari dan sore hari itu waktu ku untuk menjadi sesosok ibu rumah tangga. Jam malam ? ya karena aku memang memilih jam segitu dimana aku menunggu di lantai atas apataermentku. Tempatku belajar dengan guru privatku

Tok.. tok .. tok

Aku berlari kecil membuka pintu apaterment itu dan terlihat seorang yeoja remaja dan kedua orang tuanya sambil membawa koper . setelah itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk

"kemana baekhyun ?"tanya seorang ahjussi kepadaku

"oh oppa baekhyun baru saja pergi berangkat sekolah, ahjussi, "ujarku mereka lalu mengelilingi rumahku itu, aku tidak tau kalau mereka tidak mengetahui siapa aku

"Apa kau pembantunya ?"tanya seorang yeoja remaja itu padaku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah , pembantu? Apa aku pantas di sebut pembantu ? ah mungkin iya.

"stt, jangan berbicara seperti itu jeong na-ya , kau tidak sopan "ujar seorang ahjuma kepada annaknya itu , aku hanya menunduk

"bagaimana tidak sopan coba eomma? Aku akan menjadi majikannya selama aku mau disini. Jadi wajar saja aku menanyakan itu padanya "ujar gadis itu sepertinya bernama jeong na. kenapa setiap kata yang dia keluarkan membuat hatiku perih? Aku harus bersabar menghadapi ini . ini demi oppa .

"maafkan anak saya "ujar ahjuma itu kepadaku. Kenapa ibunya sangat lembut sedangkan anaknya begitu tidak sopan ?.

"eomma, appa , oppa baekhyun itu yang mana sih ? jeong na sudah lupa akan wajahnya. Sudah lama jeongna tidak bertemu dengannya "ujarnya

"oppa baekhyun ? itu sekarang semakin imut dan ganteng. Ingat dia oppa mu jadi jangan kau jadikan dia pacarmu eoh "ujar ahjussi itu jengna malah menggelng keras respon membantah

"jika ada kesempatan aku bisa saja menjadikkannya kekasihku appa, ah appa eomma kembalilah sekarang aku sepertinya ingin tidur lebih cepat ."ujarnya yang masih mengitari apaterment itu

"oh ,baiklah ,, kalau begitu saya dan istri saya pamit. Tolong bilangin kepada baekhyun kami nitip jeongna padanya . maafkan tindakan anak saya tadi , permisi "ujar ahjussi itu seraya pergi bersama sang istri keluar. Lalu aku melihat kearah jeong na

"ah ya,, pembantu ? apa oppa baekhyun tadi menitipkan pesan padamu , dimana aku kamarku saat ini ?"tanyanya aku hanya mengangguk lalu membawanya kekamar yang sudah dirapikan olehku dan oppa baekhyun .

Setelah sampai dikamarnya dia langsung menyuruhku keluar dengan isyarat tangan . dengan cepat aku menuju keluar dari kamar itu lalu menuju kamar jesper dan chelsea. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang mereka menatap wajah mereka satu persatu.

"pembantu ,, pembantu "terdengar teriakan jeong na membuatku keluar dari kamar itu lalu menghampirinya.

"ah aku lupa aku membawa baju kotor, cucikan ya soalnya lusa akan kupakai"ujarnya aku menerima baju itu lalu hanya mengangguk ngangguk padanya.

"kenapa kau malah asyik di kamarmu sendiri, apa oppa baekhyun tidak menggajimu hah? Kenapa kau tidak kerja ? kau mau makan gaji buta , dasar wanita zaman sekrang hanya ingin menerima bersihnya saja "ujarnya, kali ini benar benar membuatku menitikkan airmata. Dengan cepat aku menghapus airmata itu lalu pergi menuju mesin cuci dan mencuci pakaian.

"aku akan merapikan kamar, "teriaknya membuatku hanya mengangguk , stelah aku memasukkan pakaian itu kedalam mesin cuci dan memutar tombolnya. Aku menuju kamar jesper dan chelsea lagi. ternyata mereka berdua sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang indah. Mungkin karena terdengar teriakan jeong na tadi.

"kalian sudah bangun ?"tanyaku mereka mengangguk lalu turundari tempat tidur dan langsung berjalan menuju arahku memeluk pahaku

"kenapa ? "tanyaku lalu aku menutup pintu itu dan berjongkok melihat wajah ketakutan mereka. Aku tau pasti mereka kaget jika ada orang yang teriak di apaterment itu . karena selama mereka ada di dunia mereka jarang mendengar teriakan atau bentakan orang . karena baekhyun dan aku jarang bertengkar sampai bentak membentak .Aku memeluk mereka sedikit lebih lama lalu melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap arah mereka

"tadi itu hanya orang lewat sayang ,ayo kita mandi ."ujarku kepada mereka mereka mengangguk lalu mengikuti kearah kamar mandi yang ada dikamar mereka. Seraya melepaskan pakaian mereka aku sudah mengidupkan air duluan, air hangat untuk mereka bermain di dalam bath up. Setelah selesai melepaskan pakaian mereka , dengan cepat mereka masuk kedalam bath up lalu mulai bermain siram siraman .

Setelah mandi mereka keluar dari kamar sedangkan aku merapikan kamar itu . terdengar suara sedikit teriak dari luar

"ahh ,, imutnya "teriakanitu aku tau itu pasti jeongna , karena aku dan oppa baekhyun tidak pernah mngejarkan anak kami untuk berteriak. Setelah merapikan kamar aku keluar menuju dapur untuk membuatkan makan pagi untuk mereka .

"nama kamu siapa cantik ?"tanya jeongna sambil mengelus pipi chelsea, chelsea yang kurang suka diperlakukan begitu hanya diam dan di jawab oleh jesper

"chelsea , dan aku jesper "ujar jesper lalu memegang tangan chelsea erat . mereka hanya duduk dengan tenang tanpa bermain seperti biasanya. Aku yang sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka lalu memanggil mereka

"chelsea , jesper sini makan dulu "ujarku, biasanya di akhir kata kata itu aku mengucapkan sayang tapi tidak untuk saat ini . dengan cepat chelsea dan jesper turundari sofa lalu berlari menuju ke arahku .

"eomma, suapin kami "ujar chelsea aku mengangguk lalu menyuruh mereka duduk di kursi makan masing masing.

"jesper buka mulut aaa"ujarku dengan cepat dia merespon kata kataku lalu membuka mulut dan memakan makanan yang kubuatkan. Lalu dia fokus dengan mainan yang ditangannya, sebuah rubik kecil

"chelseaa, buka mulut"ujarku responnya sama, dan mereka lebih tenang dari pada biasanya saat ini . aku juga penasaran dengan perubahan mereka kenapa bisa sampai begitu menakjubkan . mereka sebenarnya adalah anak yang tidak bisa diam.

"berapa umur mereka ,"tanya jeongna kepada ku saat melihat jesper dan chelsea sedang bermain lego

"sudah 3 tahun "ujarku

"siapa orang tua mereka, kenapa bisa imut begini ?"tanya jeongna aku hanya dia didalam batinku aku ingin berteriak lalu bilang , aku adalah orang tuanya.

Aku melihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 3 p.m lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka lalu mereka mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamar tidurnya sedangkan aku membersihkan mainan yang mereka berantakin tadi

"kenapa mereka berlari kekamar?"

"mereka mau istirahat, karna saat ini jam istirahnya "

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

Setelah bangun dari tidur mereka langsung kumandikan dan kuberi makan. Sedangkan aku sendiri baru saja selesai mandi setelah mereka kuberi makan. Tidak dengan jeongna . dia sudah makan duluan , tadi dan dia menyuruhku membuatkan mie ramen untuknya. Dan dia sekarang sedang berada dikamarnya sedangkan jesper dan chelsea bermain di kamar utama . tampak kebahagian mereka sedang membuncah. Aku yang sedang fokus melihati mereka mendengar decitan pintu membuatku menoleh , ternyata oppa baekhyun sudah pulang . aku mengambil tas dari tanggannya dan melepaskan almamenternya.

"kenapa mereka bermain disini ?"

"tadi mereka yang ingin bermain disini , jadi apa salahnya mereka bermaain disini . nanti aku akan membereskannya , pergilah mandi oppa, air nya sudah kusiapkan pakaian juga sudah kusiapkan diatas lemari samping wastafel "ujarku dia mengangguk lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi

15 menit kemudian dia keluar dengan celana boxer polkadot dan kaus polos . dia memakai baju rumahnya lalu menyisir rambutnya

"oh iya oppa, aku baru ingat sepupu mu itu sudah datang , dan dia sedang dikamarnya "ujar ku , oppa baekhyun hanya menanggapi dnegan anggukan lalu kembali fokus dengan sisirannya

"apa jesper dan chelsea tadi tidur siang ?"tanyanya aku mengangguk cepat. ,

"ah iya oppa apa kau lapar? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam ruang makan . dia mengangguk . aku keluardari kamar lalu menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat berapa lama kemudian dia keluar dari kamar lalu duduk kursi tempat yang sering ia dudukin . aku tersenyum lalu meletakkan di dekatnya air itu. dan kemudian duduk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian jeongna keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

"apa kau oppa baekhyun ?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar binar sedangkan oppa baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memasang wajah datar.

"ini dia sepupu mu "ujarku tak kalah datar dari baekhyun. Jeongna yang melihatku duduk di kursi yang meja makan itu mengenndik tajam kearahku , Oh tidak apa dia memang benar benar mengira aku adalah seorang pembantu di rumah ini

"ah ya, aku ingin teh hangat seperti oppa baekhyun juga "ujarnya memerintahku aku hanya mengangguk lalu seraya beranjak menuju dapur . oppa baekhyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa sepupunya itu dengan mudah menyuruh nyuruh istrinya.

"oppa, kenalin aku Jeongna, yang akan tinggal disini sementara waktu "ujar jeongna yang pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah baekhyun

"benar kata appa ternyata oppa baekhyun itu perpaduan antara ganteng dan imut "ujar jeongna sambil mencubit pipi baekhyun . entahlah mungkin karena keluargaku jarang mencubit pipi satu sama lain jadi jika ada yang mencubit pipi pasti merasa risih. Aku meletakkan minuman yang dimintanya lalu duduk kembali . lagi lagi tatapan tajam itu diluncurkannya padaku seakan menyuruhku pergi dari situ. Aku yang hendak beranjak lagi tiba tiba oppa baekhyun juga berdiri .

"perkenalkan aku byun baekhyun dan ini byun nami "ujarnya seraya memperkenalkan namaku juga. Sepertinya dia tau apa arti kode yang di beri jeongna pada ku

"makan "perintah oppa baekhyun , kami memakan dengan lahap dan tiba tiba percakapan itu terbuka kembali

"oppa kenapa marga kalian sama ? apa kalian adik kaka k?"tanya jeongna. Oppa baekhyun memasang wajah yang sulit di artikan

"ani, karna dia adalah istriku. Owh apa kau sudah bertemu dengan anak kecil namja yeoja tadi ?"tanya oppa baekhyun, tampang tidak percaya terpancar di wajah jeongna, lalu jeongna mengangguk pelan

"dan itu adalah anakku . selamat datang di keluarga ku "ujar oppa baekhyun lalu melanjutkan makanya

"owh iya dirumah ini memang tidak ada pembantu jadi jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu , lakukanlah sendiri"ujar oppa baekhyun seperti mendengar apa yang menimpaku hari ini

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

"owh ,, cucikan baju ku yang kupakai kemaren , cepat"ujarnya lagi lagi menyuruh ku seperti layaknya seorang pembantu. Oppa baekhyun sudah pergi sekolah tadi pagi jadi hanya tinggal kami berempat di apaterment

"setelah kau mencuci baju itu , masakkan aku kimchi "

"…."

"Bukankah oppa mu sudah bilng padamu bahwa aku bukan pembantu? "Ujar kusudah kesal yang kelewat .

"Lagian aku juga tamu,, kau seharusnya. Melayani tamu bukan, aish jinjja kenapa oppa baekhyun memiliki istri seperti kau " ujarnya mendengus kesal ..

"Walaupun kau tamu,, tapi aku bukan juga pembantu yangkau suruh ngapain aja."Ujarku langsung berlalu pergi..

"Cuci saja baju musendiri, pakaianku oppa dan anak anak aku yang akan mencucinya " ujarku lagi kepadanya . chelsea melihat kearahku dengan wajah poker face

"Eomma, chelsea ingin pergi ke sungai han ,boleh tidak ? "Tanyanya. Aku hanya menggangguk lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Kita nunggu appa dulu ya sayang "ujar ku chelsea hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya sedangkan jesper asyik bermain dengan kanvas gambar .

"Eomma,,maunya sekarang "rengeknya . Aku hanya bisa diam lalu menatap hp untuk menghubungi oppa baekhyun

"Yeoboseyo"

"Oppa, apa kau pulang sore hari ini ? " Tanyaku

"Sekira kiranya jam 6 pm wae? "

Jam 6 sore tidak mungkin melihat Pemandangan sungai han itu malam.. Lagian dia juga pasti sangaat capek ,Aku akan mencoba bilang kepaadanya , mungkin saja dia mengizinkannya , akan aku lakukan -

" Ah oppa, chelsea dan jesper ingin pergi ke sungai han " ujarku.

"Owh pergilah, jika kalian pulang malam , aku akan menjemput kalian "ujarnya . dari kata katanya begitu aku langsung merasa senang..

"eo,, gomawo oppa"ujarku lalu mematikan sambungan itu

Setelah itu aku melihat kearah jeongna

"Kau mau ikut tidak ke sungai han ?"Tanya ku padanya dia menggeleng lalu masuk ke kamarnya ...

Sebelum akhirnya dia masuk kekamarnya aku mengucapkan

"Masaklah makanan untukmu sendiri nanti, karna malam ini aku dan yang lain makan di luar "

"Ayo mandi , kita akan ke sungai han sekarang.. "Ujarku memberi aba aba pada chelsea dan jesper . Mereka mengangguk semangat lalu pergi kekamarnya .Sedang kan aku kembali membersihkan sisa mainan mereka . Mereka kekamar untuk memilih baju apa yg mereka pakai. Bukan karna aku menyuruh mereka memilih baju itu tapi mereka yang selalu melarangku untuk memillihkan baju untuk mereka .

Aku mengisi penuh air di dalam bath up untuk mereka mandi . Kemudian menuju kamar ku untuk memilih baju .. Setelah memilih baju ku dan baju oppa baek aku meletakkan bajunya di tempat biasa .. Setelah itu aku pun bersiap siap

Disisi Lain _

"Aish,, aku sangat membenci yeoja itu, kenapa oppa baekhyun bisa menikahi yeoja seperti dia" ujar seorang yeoja dikamarnya, sepertinya sedang menelpon sahabatnya

"Emang bagaimana paras oppa mu itu , sampai kau mengatai istrinya begitu" tanya seorang dari sebrang

"ia oppa baekhyun , huuaaa seperti artis kpop jaman sekarang ,"

"Benarkah? Kirimkan fotonya , aku jadi penasaran "

"Kapan kapan kau kemari saja , akan ku kenalkan kau pada oppa ku itu "

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Pokoknya oppa baekhyun harus menjadi kekasih ku , "

"Apa sebegitu keren kah? "

"Ne, hari minggu kemarilah , aku akan kenalkan kau pada oppa ku itu "ujarnya

Dan disisi lain -

"Baek bagaimana kabarmu? "_ujar chanyeol kepada sahabatnya itu , yang tampak murung

"Ah kabarku baik.. Kau ? "Tanya baekhyun balik

"Baik. "

"Baek , kau tau akhir akhir ini selama aku berpacaran dengan chaekyung kedekatanku dirumah dengan hyeonhwa berkurang Aku bahkan sudah jarang bercerita dengannya lagi, padahal dia adalah sahabat keduaku setelah kau baek .. " Ujar chanyeol yang mulai curhat (kembali keMNMSvers Chan)

"Hahaha ? Kau memang benar benar mencintai hyeon hwa sepertinya , yoel, baguslah semoga keluarga mu bisa sama seperti keluarga. Ku " ujar baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya .

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

" Eomma,, aaaahhh" ujar jesper berlari di dekat pinggiran sungai han itu di ikuti oleh chelsea . Sedangkan aku hanya menggelng gelengkan kepala , Aku sangat senang memiliki aegy seperti mereka,, karena mereka selalu akur . Mungkin karena aku selalu adil dalam memberi apapun kepada mereka Kaki kecil itu lari beriringan kadang , berlompat lompat. Riang ,, kadang mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain mereka berpelukan . Itu adalah pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat .. Bahkan mereka bermain sampai lupa akan waktu

Disisi lain -

Baekhyun memasuki apaterment lalu mendapat sepupunya sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu dengan gaaya tiduran di sofa, Baekhyun hanya menautkan alisnya lalu menggelng geleng . Menyadari baekhyun sudah pulang jeongna ,, memperbaiki gaya duduknya lalu berkata

"Oh oppa. Sudah pulang? " Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan anak anak ? " Tanya baekhyun yang masih diam melihati sepupunya. Jeongna menggelng lalu memasang wajah cemberutnya

"Eonni tidak mengajakku pergi, lagian tadi eonni menyuruhku menyuci .. Dan eonni menyuruhku memasakkan makan malam untuk oppa eonni dan para keponakan ku itu"dusta jeongna

" Apakah nami sebegitu nya ? "Tanya baekhyun jeongna mengangguk cepat

Setelah itu baekhyun pergi menuju kamar untuk bersih bersih setelah memakai pakaian yang disiapkan oleh nami,Kemudian mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas menjemput nami dan anak anak

"Kalian mau makan apa? " Tanyaku paada mereka yang sudah menatapku penuh harap

"Bimbimbab"ujar mereka bersamaan membuatku mengangguk lalu memegang tangan mereka mencari warung makanan seraya menunggu appa mereka datang .Setelah mendapat warung itu aku memesan satu bimbimbap untuk mereka berdua. Dan kami mecari tempat duduk. Tiba tiba deringan hp membuatku berhenti sejenak dan menyuruh anak anak itu untuk duduk di tempat yang awalnya kami tuju.

" _Yeoboseyo , oppa_ "ujarku

" _Kau dimana ? Masih di sungai han kan ?_ "Tnyanya

" _Ani,, aku dekat situ aku mencari makan untuk anak anak dulu.. Ahya dari sungai han. Oppa jalan menyusuri beberapa meter nanti akan melihat warung , aku disitu_. "Ujarku terdengaar deheman darinya lalu mematikkan telpnya lagi

"Eomma, duduk dekat jesper ,, "

"Eomma dekat dekat chelsea saja "

Aku hanya menggeleng lalu duduk diantara mereka ,"Eomma,, chelsea takut" adu chelsea padaku, ku hanya mengangguk dan memasang wajah antusias

" Takut kenapa sayang? "Tanyaku mengelus kepalanya

"Takut sama kakak yang ada di apaterment itu eomma"ujarnya aku hanya menggelng pelan

"Kakaknya baik kok, jadi kamu gak usah takut , ne arraseo? "Ujarku

"Ani, kakaknya gak baik eomma , bahkan tadi memarahi eomma" ujar jesper melanjutkan kata kata chelsea. Aku tak menyangka mereka mengetahui itu

"Stt,, jangan sampai kedengaran appa ya,, nanti appa bisa marah "ujarku mereka mengangguk Seorang pelayan yang baru datang lalu menyakin bimbimbap itu di hadapanku,, menunggu dingin ,, jesper dan chelsea meniup niup secara bersama ,, Aku tertawa melihat tingkah mereka,, setelah agak mendingin aku mulai menyuapi mereka secara bergantian ,Tiba tiba ada seorang namja yang sudah duduk di hadapanku saat ini, aku tau siapa itu , byun baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak makan dirumah saja ?"Tanyanya mengeluarkan suara

"Anio, lagian dirumah tidak ada apa apa oppa, aku memang berencana makan di luar dengan anak anak"

"Tapi kenapa kau menyuruh jeongna memasakn. Makan malam untuk kita " mendengar penuturannya membuatku bingung , bahkan aku tidak menyuruhnya apa apa

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya memasak untuk kita oppa,"ujarku membela diriku

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak jeongna? "Tanya nya lagi Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengajak yeoja itu ? Entahlah

"Aku sudah mengajaknya oppa"bela ku lagi tampak dari wajahnya muka meremeh kan ,

"Kau bahkan menyuruhnya menyuci pakaian kita ?"Ujar baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suara . Chelsea dan jesper yang sedang mengunyah makanan seketika mendengar teriakan itu langsung terdiam

"Aku menyuruhnya menyuci? Tidak, dan itu terserahmu oppa mau percaya padaku atau dia, jangan ulangi sekali lagi kelakuanmu kali ini atau tidak aku tidak akan segan segan membentakmu balik " ujarku kesal , pasti karena dia membentakku didepan anak anak. Aku biasa saja jika dia membentakku hanya saja aku tidak suka dia melakukan itu didepan anak anak

"Selesaikan makanan mereka lalu kita pulang" ujarny beranjak keluar .

Aku menyuruh jesper dan chelsea jangan takut pada appanya sendiri . Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan nasihatku lalu setelah itu mereka melanjutkan makan.

Di perjalanan pulang hanya suara alunan musik yang memenuhi mobil sedangkan jesper dan chelsea sudah tertidur lelap "kau melakukan itu pada jeongna terus ? Bagaimanapun setelah melihatnya mengucapkan begitu aku langsung percaya padanya,bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu, chagi . Hanya saja dia anak dari ahjussiku pasti dia mengatakan yang jujur " ujar oppa baekhyun membuat hatiku teriris . Kenapa aku dituduh padahal aku tidak melakukan hal itu , bahkan orang yang selama ini hidup denganku juga tidak percaya padaku. Airmataku tak bisa ku bendung akhirnya lolos melewati kelopak mata. Aku hanya membuang muka darinya . Aku tidak ingin dia melihat ku menangis

"Okey oppa aku mengaku aku bersalah. Maafkan aku telah menyuruh nyuruh sepupumu itu . Aku akan menjadi ibu rumahh tangga yang paling baik, seperti yang kau inginkan "ujarku tanpa melihat ke arahnya , aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku melakukan itu tapi aku tidak ingin masalah itu makin panjang karna oppa baekhyun adalah org yang keras kepala .

Akumenggendong chelsea sedangkan oppa baekhyun menggendong jesper . Lalu menaiki lift menuju kamar apaterment sampai di apaterment itu oppa baekhyun masuk ke dalam duluan lalu aku mengikutinya ..

Aku melihat rumah seperti kapal pecah ,, ya panci piring piring gelas di dapur sangat berantakan , aku hanya mendesah pelan lalu berjalan lagi menuju kamar jeschel .. Oppa baekhyun setelah meletakkan jesper di tempat tidur dia kembali kekamarnya sedangkan aku melepaskan sepatu , kaus kaki , mereka lalu memakaikan mereka selimut . Dan lalu mematikan lampu kemudian aku keluar kamar

Melihat jeongna sedang asyik tertawa terbahak bahak menonton film serial kesukaanya . Aku membersihkan rumah perlahan dari ruang makan , dapur dan ruang tv .Tiba tiba jeongna mendelik taajam kearahku ,

"Kau tau, aku akan mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan. Dan kau jika tidak tahan dengan perlakuanku maka keluarlah dari rumah ini "

Setelah membereskan kamar aku masuk kekamar utama lalu berganti pakaian, sebelumnya aku melihat jeong na sudah masuk kekamarnya duluan. Aku menatapi namja yang sudah tertidur itu dalam diam. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya pelan kemudian aku juga langsung tertidur.

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

Sudah seminggu jeongna dirumahku, ada ada saja alasan dia agar bisa membuatku dimarahi oleh oppanya itu

"pagi, jeongna "ujar oppa baekhyun tampak seperti mengabaikanku aku hanya diam saja lalu melanjutkan mengoleskan selai di roti itu , setelah mengolesi dengan selai aku meletakkan roti itu di priing lalu membuatkan susu untuknya.

Sedangkan jeongna sudah didepan tv dengan tiduran seperti biasa, layaknya seorang bos. Setelah membuatkan susu itu aku meletakkan piring berisi roti dan segelas susu di atas meja makan, breakfast untuk seorang byun baekhyun

"oppa~"ujar manja jeongna pada baekhyun sambil melihati baekhyun yang berusaha memakai dasinya sendiri, padahal setiap pagi aku selalu memakaikan dasi itu

"hmm,," oppa baekhyun hanya mendengus , lalu masih fokus dengan dasi itu . aku mendekat kearahnya tetapi langsung di halangi oleh jeongna yang sudah berada di depanya

"begini loh oppa, sahabatku ingin main kesini hari minggu, apakah boleh ?"tanya jeongna lalu menarik dasi itu dari tangan baekhyun dan memakaikannya.

"terserahmu saja "ujar baekhyun yang dari tadi sepertinya menghindari tatapan dengan ku

"gomawo oppa"ujar jeong na lagi sambil mencubit pipi oppa baekhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat baekhyun oppa mengambil satu roti lalu memakannya dan meminum susu itu sampai habis . dan pergi meninggalkan apaterment tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untukku, miris? Pasti. Aku tau dia pasti sangat marah karna aku mengaku aku memang melakukan itu pada sepupunya (padahal enggak) . kadang manusia harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Setelah menutup pintu apaterment . aku hanya melihat jeong na sebentar lalu pergi menuju kamar jeschel.

"ah buatkan aku kimchi, aku sangat lapar. "ujarnya membuatku meneloh kearahnya. Aku menggelng

"jika kau tidak mau membuatkannya. Kau tau apa yang akan ku katakan pada oppa baekhyun ?"tanyanya karna dia sudah membawa bawa nama namja itu akhirnya aku mengikuti apa yang dia inginkan . aku memasakkan kimchi untuknya .

"baju ku sudah menumpuk jadi cucikan baju itu sama baju "ujarnya lagi . entah kenapa aku ingin sekali berteriak tapi aku harus menahannya

Ini demi dia , byun baekhyun.

Setelah selesai memasakkan kimchi untuknya aku meletakkan di meja makan dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang khusus untuk mencuci baju, aku mulai memasukkan pakaian kotor kemesin cuci. Air mataku mulai menetes. Ini mungkin masih awal jadi aku harus menyesuaikan ini, aku tidak boleh cengeng. Dan aku harus tegar menghadapi ini semua.

"oppa, aku merindukan mu . bisakah kau memelukku saat saat seperti ini . kembalilah dulu ke dunia oppa. Pasti kau senang berada di surga. Aku butuh pelukanmu oppa."ujarku sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar. Aku akan melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah mulai dari mencuci sampai memasak tapi jika dia menyuruhku seperti itu ada rasa yang aneh yang hinggap di dadaku, sesak.

Airmataku bercucuran , aku sangat merindukan oppa ku. Oppa yang baru beberapa tahun yang lalu meninggalkan dunia ini karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Walaupun dulu waktu pertama menikah aku sering tekanan batin terhadap sikap baek yang begitu. Lama kelamaan aku terbiasa dengan semua itu .

Disisi lain _

"Chanyeol kau tau ? selama seminggu penuh ini aku dan nami tidak pernah akur" adu baekhyun dengan teman setianya ., wajar kadang setiap hari mereka akan menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami di hari yang lalu

"wae?" tanya chanyeol dan akhirnya baekhyun menjelaskan secara rinci apa permasalahan awal dan bagaimana sampai sekarang

"kenapa kau dengan mudah percaya dengan sepupumu itu ?"tanya chanyeol mulai curiga , tapi baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu menggeleng ,

"mungkin karna dia sepupuku "

"apa kaudekat dengannya ? sampai saat ini apa kau tau kepribadiannya ? "tanya chanyeol, lalu baekhyun hanya menggelng. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya

"kau tau jika aku diposisi sepertimu aku akan membela istriku, bagaimanapun aku sudah lama hidup dengannya jadi aku tau bagaimana saat dia berbohong atau tidak . dan aku juga tidak perlu terlalu mempermasalahkan itu"ujar chanyeol memberi nasihat pada sahabatnya itu. baekhyun yang tersadar lalu dia hanya menunduk dalam

"mungkin aku rasa kau pasti merasa segan jika memarahinya . atau menasehatinya karena dia anak dari pamanmu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga seharusnya kau tidak melakukan nya pada istrimu , "ujar chanyeol lagi

"dan kau tau jika sepupumu itu sudah kembali kerumahnya , tapi kau malah kehilangan nami. Apa kau keberatan ? kecuali jika sepupumu itu akan bersedia membantumu mengurus jesper dan chelsea dengan sepenuh hati . susah mencari istri seperti istri kita, aku yakin itu"

"tapi bagaimana jika yang dibilang jeongna itu benar "

"dan itu urusanmu . aku belum bisa menganalisis sampai sejauh itu"ujar chanyeol

"gomawo"

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

Tiba tiba ada yang menarik baju piyama tidurku . aku melihat kebawah , jesper . akhirnya dnegan cepat kau menghapus airmata itu lalu jongkok untuk menyamain tinggi kami, jesper memeluk ku erat

"uljimayo , eomma"ujarnya aku mengangguk. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dari ku kemudian dia memegang pipiku dan menghapus sisa airmata ku , aku mengangguk . entahlah ketika melihat wajah para malaikat kecilku aku merasa semua bebanku terangkat

"eomma, eonni … sakit "ujar jesper . langsung meninggalkan mesin cuci dan menuju kamar jeschel, tentunya dengan jesper yang setia menuntunku kekamarnya .

Benar kata jesper chelsea memang sedang sakit . bahkan dari wajahnya saja sudah memerah. Dan aku duduk di pinggiran kasur lalu mengelus kepala chelsea

"eomma, appo"ujarnya memegang kepalanya aku mengangguk lalu mencoba pelan pelan memijit kepalanya. Aku mencari kain dan mengambil sebaskom kecil air hangat lalu meletakkan di kepalanya.

"eomma,, appa , chelsea ingin bersama appa"ujarnya membuatku bingung harus bagaimana ? aku tau opa baekhyun pasti sangat marah padaku ,akan kejadian kemaren tapi chelsea ingin bersamanya .

"chagi . appa lagi sekolah. Nanti pas pulang appa yang akan menjagamu ne"ujarku tapi dia menggelng lalu memanggil nama appanya terus

"baiklah , eomma akan menghubungi appa,"ujarku akhirnya mengalah lalu menelpon oppa baekhyun,

Telpon itu tersambung, aku hanya meleadspeakerin percakapn itu

"wae, nami –ah ?"

"'…"

"yak ! kenapa kau menelpon ku jika kau tidak ingin bicara "ujarnya terdengar kesal

* * *

TBC

* * *

\- Kalo peminatnya ada /? Hahahaha Ini Apa dah ? mian mian ,,,, di tunggu reviewnya yaa ..

hoho ff ini cuma aku repost doang , yang udah pernah baca silahkan re-read again _-_ apaa ini ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview_

 _Tiba tiba ada yang menarik baju piyama tidurku . aku melihat kebawah , jesper . akhirnya dnegan cepat kau menghapus airmata itu lalu jongkok untuk menyamain tinggi kami, jesper memeluk ku erat_

 _"uljimayo , eomma"ujarnya aku mengangguk. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dari ku kemudian dia memegang pipiku dan menghapus sisa airmata ku , aku mengangguk . entahlah ketika melihat wajah para malaikat kecilku aku merasa semua bebanku terangkat_

 _"eomma, eonni … sakit "ujar jesper . langsung meninggalkan mesin cuci dan menuju kamar jeschel, tentunya dengan jesper yang setia menuntunku kekamarnya ._

 _Benar kata jesper chelsea memang sedang sakit . bahkan dari wajahnya saja sudah memerah. Dan aku duduk di pinggiran kasur lalu mengelus kepala chelsea_

 _"eomma, appo"ujarnya memegang kepalanya aku mengangguk lalu mencoba pelan pelan memijit kepalanya. Aku mencari kain dan mengambil sebaskom kecil air hangat lalu meletakkan di kepalanya._

 _"eomma,, appa , chelsea ingin bersama appa"ujarnya membuatku bingung harus bagaimana ? aku tau opa baekhyun pasti sangat marah padaku ,akan kejadian kemaren tapi chelsea ingin bersamanya ._

 _"chagi . appa lagi sekolah. Nanti pas pulang appa yang akan menjagamu ne"ujarku tapi dia menggelng lalu memanggil nama appanya terus_

 _"baiklah , eomma akan menghubungi appa,"ujarku akhirnya mengalah lalu menelpon oppa baekhyun,_

 _Telpon itu tersambung, aku hanya meleadspeakerin percakapn itu_

 _"wae, nami –ah ?"_

 _"'…"_

 _"yak ! kenapa kau menelpon ku jika kau tidak ingin bicara "ujarnya terdengar kesal_

* * *

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **MNMA 'Uri Aegi'**

 _Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Nami Chu , others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : PG 15 +**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ch2:**

* * *

"yak ! kenapa kau menelpon ku jika kau tidak ingin bicara "ujarnya terdengar kesal

"appa , eonni chelsea sakit . pulanglah ,, eonni ingin bersama appa "

"mana eommamu jes? Tidak bisakah eommamu yang mengurus eonni mu itu ?, aish istri macam apa dia membiarkan annaknya sakit begitu" ujar baekhyun sedikit lebih keras. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia bisa menjadi orang yang suka membentak sekarang . aku langsung mengnonaktifkan speaker itu mendengar cacian oppa baekhyun itu hanya sendiri

"baiklah appa akan pulang , sekarang. Jagalah eonni mu disitu , arraseo"ujar oppa baekhyun. Aku langsung mematikan sambungan itu . kemudian hanya memegang kepalaku .

"eomma, mianhe "ujar chelsea, dia tau jika dia tidak meminta oppa baekhyun untuk bersamanya pasti aku tidak akan dimarahi seperti tadi , aku hanya menggeleng. Sedangkan jesper beranjak lalu mendekatiku dan memelukku.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian

"yak ,, mana kimchi ku "teriakan dari luar kamar itu terdengar . lalu aku melepaskan pelukan jesper dan pergi keluar tanpa menutup pintu itu lagi. Aku menatapnya nanar

"apa kau tidak punya kaki ? apa aku harus membawakannya padamu? "ujarku kesal sambil terus menatapnya dia mengangguk meremehkan

"memang harus "

Kekesalanku sudah membuncah bahkan sudah satu minggu dia disini membuat hubunganku dengan oppa baekhyun tidak pernah akur. Aku akhirnya mengambilkan kimchi dan air untuknya, setelah memberikan kimchi padanya,

"mana airnya ?"ujarnya , entah siapa yang menggerakkan tanganku yang akhirnya membuat air itu sudah berada di wajahnya , ya aku menyiram nya dengan kasar. Aku sudah muak di perlakukan seperti ini .

Dan pada saat itu pintu apaterment kami terbuka, oppa baekhyun ternyata melihat gelas yang ditanganku lalu wajah jeongna yang sudah basah . tampak raut wajah marah terpancar dari oppa baekhyun, dia berjalan mendekatiku lalu mendorongku sedikit kuat membuatku terjatuh , sedangkan gelas itu sudah pecah. Dan tanganku menekan beberapa pecahan .

"kau ! kenapa kau begitu dengan sepupu ku ? dan apa kau memang benar benar tidak ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga lagi. bahkan mengurus anak sakit saja kau tidak bisa."suara bentakkan yang paling tinggi yang pernah keluar dari mulut seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"oppa~ aku di siram air oleh eonni nami, sepertinya eonni nami tidak menyukaiku " adunya kepada baekhyun

Aku hanya menunduk karena tidak tau dia akan mengeluarkan emosinya seperti itu. aku menangkat tanganku yang menekan beberapa kepingan kaca itu lalu mencabutku kepingna yang sudah sangat menusuk kedalam. Bahkan darah sudha banyak keluar dari tanganku. Sakit ? memang tapi aku harus kuat didepan mereka . lalu aku tertawa keras membuat jeongna dan baekhyun terdiam . aku sudah lelah dengan tuduhan tidak bermutu yang keluar dari mulut jeongna itu dan aku membela diriku karena memang tidak melakukan yang tertera di tuduhan itu tapi tetap saja aku selalu salah dimata seorang byun baekhyun.

"iya aku, sangat tidak menyukaimu nami-ah. Dan benar selama ini oppa apa yang dibilang oleh nami, semua keburukanku itu . dan iya, benar aku memang belum bisa mengurus jesper dan chelsea sepenuhnya karna mereka sangat bergantung padamu , " ujarku seraya tertawa tapi airmataku juga ikut jatuh

"dan kau tau , aku hanya akan menunjukan sifat baikku padamu . oppa"ujarku lagi lalu berjongkok memunguti kepingan kaca itu , sedangkan jeongna tidak percaya dengan apa yang kubilang. oppa baekhyun diam seribu bahasa mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

Setelah membereskan kepingan itu aku menuju dapur dan terlihat olehku jesper dan chelsea terdiam didepan pintu. Ingin aku memeluk mereka untuk meredakan ketakutan itu tapi aku juga sudah bertingkah bodoh tadi. Sedangkan oppa baekhyun pergi menuju kamarnya dan jeongna juga pergi menuju kamarnya.

Bukannya aku tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang diluar hanya saja kau bergaul lewat sosial media. Selama seminggu penuh ini juga aku belajar home schooling, lewat dari email karena aku yang meminta kepada guru yang mengajarku untuk tidak datang ke rumah. Dan aku juga sering menceritakan semua yang kualami selama seminggu ini

Aku mencuci luka yang penuh darah itu lalu mengambil kapas dan betadine dari p3k dan meletakkanya ditanganku. Kesakitan itu tidak melebihi sakit yang kurasakan didadaku.

 **Disisi Lain_**

Setelah membentak nami seperti itu, baekhyun malah merasa seperti orang yang sangat jahat, bahkan dia sudah tampak acak acakkan. Bukannya hatinya senang bisa mngetahui apa yng dilakukan oleh istrinya tapi dia malah merasa sangat terpukul

"kenapa aku melakukan itu padanya ?"gumannya lalu dia mengambil satu foto mereka berempat, airmatanya tak sanggup di bendung olehnya yang akhirnya jatuh ke pipinya. Dengan cepat dia menjatuhkan foto itu membuat kepingan kaca dari frame foto itu bertebaran dimana mana

Setelah beberapa menit dia tersadar tujuan awal dia pulang akhirnya dia keluar kamarnya dan menuju kamar jeschel. Tapi dia melihat yeoja yang selama ini menjadi belahan jiwanya sedang meringis kesakitan dan tampak banyak bekas airmata dibajunya . walaupun hati kecilnya memberontak ingin segera memeluk yeoja itu tapi badannya malah berkata lain dan akhirnya dia berhasil masuk kekamar jeschel .

Saat dia masuk kekamar itu dia tidak menemukan jesper dan chelsea membuatnya panik . setelah menelurusi kamar dia tidak menemukan jejak jejak jesper dan chelsea lalu dia mencari ke luar

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

"ada apa oppa?"tanya jeongna yang baru keluar dari kamarnya saat melihat raut khawatir dari wajah oppa baekhyun. Saat melihat raut kekhawatiran itu muncul dengan cepat . aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres

"jesper dan chelsea tidak ada"

Jesper chelsea? Tidak ada. Aku hanya diam di tempat sedangkan oppa baekhyun bergegas menuju keluar apaterment

"opppa mau kemana ?"tanya nami mengekor kearah oppa baekhyun

"keluar mungkin mereka pergi keluar tadi "ujar baekhyun lalu di ikuti oleh jeong na.. dan pintu itu tertutup, aku menuju kekamar mereka melihat tidak ada satupun tanda tanda mereka

"jesper, chelsea . kalian dimana ?"ujarku pelan tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu dari lemari besar berwarna coklat itu . terlihat aegy ku yang sudah keluar lalu berlari menuju pelukanku

"eomma mianhae" ujar chelsea menangis aku hanya menggelng,

"kau tidak salah apa apa sayang "ujarku , kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku lalu memegang tanganku yang sudah ku kasih hansaplast.

"apa ini sakit eomma ?"tanya nya aku menggeleng . kemudia chelsea jesper mencium telapak tanganku lalu mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa bersuara .

"kalian sedang apa ?"tanyaku mereka masih fokus dengan apa yang mereka lalukan. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka mencium pipiku

"kami berdoa semoga tangan eomma cepat disembuhkan oleh tuhan "ujar mereka lalu aku tertawa kecil . tampaknya mereka sudah semakin dewasa. Aku mengelus kepala mereka berdua

"kenapa kalian bersembunyi. Kasian appa kalian mencari kalian "ujarku mereka menggeleng lalu menuntunku menuju tempat tidur dan menyuruh ku tidur

"kami tidak mempunyai appa seperti yang sekarang eomma, appa kami adalah seorang byun baekhyun yang dulu "ujar jesper membuatku terdiam. Mereka lalu tidur dibadanku kiri dan kanan seraya memelukku.

"kami ingin tidur bersama eomma , jangan tinggalin kami disini "ujar chelsea aku hanya menganggk

Tak berapa lama setelah itu mereka tertidur di pelukanku. Aku sangat bersyukurmemiliki dan anak anak seperti mereka. Kemudian aku menutup mataku ..

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

"kau sepertinya tidak usah tinggal disini dulu. Pergilah .."ujar oppa baekhyun memberikan satu tas besar kepadaku , aku tau itu adalah barang barangku . aku mengangguk dan mengambil tas itu lalu pergi tanpa menoleh , sedangkan jeong na terlihat mengeluarkan senyum kemenanganya . sebelum aku pergi aku menuju kamar jeschel . jesper dan chelsea yang sedang tertidur pulas aku mengelus kepala mereka lalu mencium puncak kepala mereka satu persatu setelah itu aku pergikeluar meninggalkan rumah yang sudah 4 tahun menjadi rumah terindahku.

Aku menuju kebandara lalu memesan tiket untuk kembali kechina . aku ingin menenangkan diri disana. Untuk beberapa waktu Sampai saat nya tiba aku akan kembali , aku sudah menghubungi appa dan eomma ku untuk menjemputku di bandara

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

Disisi Lain

"eomma, "ujar jesper yang sudah mengelilingi kamar mereka itu untuk mencari keberadaan sang eomma, sedangkan chelsea masih terbaring lemas

Tiba tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar mereka , menampilkan wajah yang tidak ingin mereka temui saat itu , langsung terduduk dan menjauh saat baekhyun mendekat dengannya. Sedangkan jesper makin terdiam disitu

"apa kalian ingin makan "tanya baekhyun kepada anak anaknya . mereka menggeleng cepat.

"eomma mana "tanya jesper yang mulai memberanikan diri berbicara. Baekhyun hanya diam dan duduk di tepi ranjang mereka

"apa kalian ingin mandi ?"tanya baekhyun mereka menggeleng bersamaan

"kami ingin mandi bersama eomma"ujar jesper , baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di kepala chelsea , hangat. Lalu dia melihat ada baskom di bawah tempat tidur membuat nya sedikit terkejut , ttak lama setelah itu dia mengganti air didalam baskom .dan mengompres kan chelsea lagi

"kenapa ini ada disini ?"tanya baekhyun membuat jesper angkat bicara

"tadi eomma yang memakaikan kompres untuk eonni ." jesper dan chelsea memang kembar tapi berbeda dengan cara ia menyayangi orang tuanya . jesper sangat menyayangi sang eomma sedang kan chelsea menyayangi sang appa.

Baekhyun yang baru sadar akan pernyataan dari jesper lalu mengingat kata katanya pada nami tadi siang "Istri macam apa dia yang tidak bisa mengurus eonni, mu". Itu pasti sakit jika di dengar oleh orangnya langsung

"apa eomma mu mengurus eonni mu tadi jes?"tanya baekhyun kepada jesper, jesper mengangguk cepat

"ne,, hanya saja eonni , ingin appa di sampingnya . bukan mengurusnya "ujar jesper lantang , kata kata jesper melayang di otak baekhyun , hanya ingin appa disampingnya , bukan mengurusnya

"oh iya appa . jesper baru ingat bahwa tadi eomma menyuci pakaian , mesin cucinya belum di matikan lagian pasti pakaian itu sudah kering "ujar jesper , lalu baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu lalu menuju kamar mandi yang tadi di sebutkan . akhirnya baekhyun mematikan mesin cuci dan memindahkan baju yang didalam mesin cuci ke keranjang baju. Alis baekhyun tampak saling menyatu

"kenapa lebih banyak baju jeongna , disiini? Bukankah kata jesper bahwa nami yang mencucinya ?" guman baekhyun lalu dia teringat kembali saat jeongna berbicara seperti ini

"bahkan eonni menyuruhku untuk mencuci semua pakaian oppa , eonni dan anak anak " . setelah setelah menjemur baekhyun pergi menuju dapur melihat semangkuk kimchi masih utuh mungkin karena tadi sedikit kemasukkan air. , baekhyun yang penasaran lalu mencoba menyicipi kimchi itu.

"kimchi ini terasa seperti kimchi yang sering di buatkan oleh nami untukku "gumannya

Tak berapa lama kemudian jesper dan chelsea yang sudah tampak semngat mengelilingi rumah sambil memanggil "eomma" membuat konsentrasi jeongna buyar karena kebisingin suara mereka itu .

"yak eomma kalian sudah pergi bisakah kalian diam "bentak jeongna kepada anak anak itu membuat baekhyun juga terkejut akan hal itu. dengan cepat jesper dan chelsea pergi menuju kamarnya

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

"eomma,,, "

"eomma,, jangan tingalin kami .. "

"eomma kalo pergi kenapa tidak membawa kami ?"

Perih . membuat baekhyun yang sedari tadi di balik pintu mereka hanya memegang dadanya, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sakit jika mendengar tangisan sang anak. Perlahan baekhyun mulai masuk kedalam kamar jeschel lalu melihat mereka yang menangis di pojok menghampiri mereka lalu memeluk mereka berbarengan.

"mianhe , eomma pasti pulang kok . eomma bilang ke appa eomma hanya pergi sebentar "dusta baekhyun membuat isak tangis para anak anaknya itu mulai mereda sedikit demi sedikit

" appa akan membuatkan pasta , kalian mandi lalu kita makan bersama ya, arraseo? "ujar baekhyun seraya menghapus airmata anaknya satu satu . mereka mengangguk

"arraseo appa"ujar mereka berbarengan lalu mengikuti langkah baekhyun menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mengidupkan air hangat untuk mengisi bath up itu , lalu pergi kelemari jesper dan chelsea untuk memilihkan pakaian. Setelah itu dia beranjak keluar menuju dapur untuk membuatkan pasta untuk para anaknya

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

"mokcha. "ujar baekhyun memerintah para anaknya dan jeongna untuk makan. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan memakan makanan masing masing , walaupun masih takut dengan baekhyun dan jeongna , chelsea jesper mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"oppa,"ujar jeong na memulai percakapan malam itu , baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu melirik jeongna sekilas.

"wae?"tanya baekhyun

"besok sahabatku ingin kesini . boleh kan ?"

"sudah berapa kali ku bilang , itu terserah mu"

"apa besok oppa dirumah ?"tanya jeongna . tampak raut berpikir di wajah baekhyun

"molla, "ujar baekhyun , lalu mereka melanjutkan makan tanpa suara , setelah selesai makan baekhyun merapikan meja makan , sedangkan jesper dan chelsea sudah pergi kekamar mereka masing masing.

Sedang kan jeongna setelah selesai makan langsung ngancir kekamarnya , saat ingin membuang sisa makanan ke tong sampah , mata baekhyun terfokus dengan satu hal , kepingan kaca dan ada beberapa bercak darah di kepingan itu.

Baekhyun kemudian kembali tersadar lalu melanjutkan membersihkan rumah , banyak kata kata yang melayang di otaknya. Kata kata yang terlambat dia sadari akan makna kata tersebut

Setelah Ia selesai membersikan rumah dia langsung menuju kamar jeschel terlebih dahul untuk memriksa anak anak itu . ternyata mereka sudah tidur. Lampu tidur sudah terpasang dan lampu utama juga sudah mati akhinya dengan gerakan pelan baekhyun menutup pintu itu lalu segera menuju kekamarnya

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, dia langsung mengganti pakaian lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka lalu pergi menuju tempat tidur nya , dan mematikan lampu kemudian tertidur

Disisi lain -

"eonni, " bisik jesper yang duduk dari tidurnya . ya mereka melakukan akting pira pura tidur saat sang appa melihat mereka tadi, chelsea juga bangun dari tidurnya

"bagaimana jika kita membalas perbuatan aunty itu , "usul jesper chelsea lalu memanjat untuk mengidupkan lampu kamar mereka.

"maksud oppa ?"tanya chelsea yang duduk kembali di samping jesper

"iya oppa ingin , oppa dan eonni membuat aunty itu tidak betah dirumah ini . jesper masih ingin eomma kembali kesini , eonni "ujar jesper sedangkan chelsea yang baru mengerti hanya mengangguk ngangguk mengiyakan,

"besok kita akan buat aunty itu supaya tidak betah di rumah , "ujar mereka lalu mengangguk . setelah itu mereka tidur kembali tanpa mematikan lampu lagi.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **KOAR KOAR AUTHOR :**

HOHOHO maklumin ini tulisan tahun lalu ,, iyasih memang sedikit alay ya penulisannya ? lebih ke drama dari pada ke cerita , lebih banyak ke percakapan daripada narasi .. itu kata guruku dulu sih hohoho

ada yang mo tanya tanya ? tentang ff ini silahkan review hm apa lagi ya ? bingung karena gak ada bahan bicaraan ya udah deh sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaahh ..

sebisa mungkin aku post sampai end biar cepat cepat selesai

salam sayang naca :*

PCYNC


	3. Chapter 3

_Preview_

 _"mokcha. "ujar baekhyun memerintah para anaknya dan jeongna untuk makan. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan memakan makanan masing masing , walaupun masih takut dengan baekhyun dan jeongna , chelsea jesper mencoba bersikap biasa saja._

 _"oppa,"ujar jeong na memulai percakapan malam itu , baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu melirik jeongna sekilas._

 _"wae?"tanya baekhyun_

 _"besok sahabatku ingin kesini . boleh kan ?"_

 _"sudah berapa kali ku bilang , itu terserah mu"_

 _"apa besok oppa dirumah ?"tanya jeongna . tampak raut berpikir di wajah baekhyun_

 _"molla, "ujar baekhyun , lalu mereka melanjutkan makan tanpa suara , setelah selesai makan baekhyun merapikan meja makan , sedangkan jesper dan chelsea sudah pergi kekamar mereka masing masing._

 _Sedang kan jeongna setelah selesai makan langsung ngancir kekamarnya , saat ingin membuang sisa makanan ke tong sampah , mata baekhyun terfokus dengan satu hal , kepingan kaca dan ada beberapa bercak darah di kepingan itu._

 _Baekhyun kemudian kembali tersadar lalu melanjutkan membersihkan rumah , banyak kata kata yang melayang di otaknya. Kata kata yang terlambat dia sadari akan makna kata tersebut_

 _Setelah Ia selesai membersikan rumah dia langsung menuju kamar jeschel terlebih dahulu untuk memeriksa anak anak itu . ternyata mereka sudah tidur. Lampu tidur sudah terpasang dan lampu utama juga sudah mati akhinya dengan gerakan pelan baekhyun menutup pintu itu lalu segera menuju kekamarnya_

 _Setelah sampai dikamarnya, dia langsung mengganti pakaian lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka lalu pergi menuju tempat tidur nya , dan mematikan lampu kemudian tertidur_

 _Disisi lain -_

 _"eonni, " bisik jesper yang duduk dari tidurnya . ya mereka melakukan akting pira pura tidur saat sang appa melihat mereka tadi, chelsea juga bangun dari tidurnya_

 _"bagaimana jika kita membalas perbuatan aunty itu , "usul jesper chelsea lalu memanjat untuk mengidupkan lampu kamar mereka._

 _"maksud oppa ?"tanya chelsea yang duduk kembali di samping jesper_

 _"iya oppa ingin , oppa dan eonni membuat aunty itu tidak betah dirumah ini . jesper masih ingin eomma kembali kesini , eonni "ujar jesper sedangkan chelsea yang baru mengerti hanya mengangguk ngangguk mengiyakan,_

 _"besok kita akan buat aunty itu supaya tidak betah di rumah , "ujar mereka lalu mengangguk . setelah itu mereka tidur kembali tanpa mematikan lampu lagi._

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC_ _new_ _Old present story_

 **MNMA 'Uri Aegi'**

 _Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Nami Chu , others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : PG 15 +**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Ch3**_

"Bagaimana kabar suami mu dan anak anakmu sayang ?"tanya ayah ku aku hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum , ya aku sudah sampai di negara kelahiranku , china. Hanya ayahku yang bisa menjemputku saat ini, dikarenakan mama sedang memasakkan makanan untukku

Aku sudah sampai sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Dan baru bertemu dengan ayah ku sekarang , kami sudah berada didalam mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kerumah

 _ **Disisi Lain-**_

"kenapa matamu begitu baek?"tanya chanyeol saat melihat sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat tidak memliki semangat hidup. Mereka berkumpul di lantai atas apaterment chanyeol.

"entahlah. "ujar baekhyun

"apa kau ada masalah dengan istri mu lagi , ?"tanya chanyeol, pertanyaan yang sangat tepat dan akurat. Membuat baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"apa kau pernah merasakan mengurus anakmu tanpa ada istrimu chan?"tanya baekhyun , chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan saahbatnya itu

"tentu , setiap pagi aku selalu mengurus jackson , memandikannya . memakaikannya baju , memasakkan bubur untuknya lalu memberinya makan . dan terakhir aku menitipkannya ketempat penitipan anak . itu adalah saat saat yang paling kusukai. Karena aku bisa belajar dekat dengan anakku "ujar chanyeol sambil menerawang keatas , kemudian dia melihat sahabatnya itu menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan .

"kau kenapa? Ceritakanlah padaku "bujuk chanyeol yang akhirnya di sanggupi oleh seorang byun baekhyun . dan akhirnya baekhyun pun menceritakan awal pertengkaran kamaren . bahkan baekhyun juga tidak sadar kalau dia sudah mengusir istrinya itu

"Mwo? Kau mengusirnya , bagaimana respon anakmu ?"

"yabegitulah ., entah kenapa di lubuk hati ku paling dalam banyak tersirat rasa penyesalanku setelah melakukan itu padanya . bahkan yang seharusnya aku senang karena sudah tau kebenaran malah aku merasa aneh dengan diriku ", chanyeol memutar matanya lalu menganggguk cepat

"aku tau pasti ada yang tidak beres . kau bilang dia tertawa dan sambil menangis mengatakan pengakuan seperti itu ?"tanya chanyeol lalu baekhyun hanya mengangguk cepat

"entah kenapa saat kau menceritakan itu , aku sedang mengambil tempat dimana posisi nami , aku tau bagaimana sakitnya begitu .. hmm , bukan bukan aku membela nami . tapi aku memang merasa bahwa saat dia melakukan pengakuan itu , itu adalah cara supaya kau .. ah entahlah sangat sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskannya " ujar chanyeol lalu menggaruk kepalanya pelan

"jadi sekarang kau sendiri yang mengurus anakmu? Bahkan jeongna jga tidak mengursnya?"ujar chanyeol lalu baekhyun menganggu. Chanyeol mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu

"sabar. Cinta sejati tidak akan pernah lari orang yang tepat untuknya "

 _ **Disisi Lain _**_

"aunty,,, buatin kami makanan , kami lapar "ujar chelsea mendekati jeongna yang sedang asyik menonton tv, jeongna hanya menggelng dan masih tetap fokus dengan film tersebut. Lalu jesper datang membawa beberapa pakaian , dan meletakkannya di paha jeongna

"aunty itu baju kotor kami. Tolong cucikan "ujar jesper lalu menarik tangan chelsea untuk mengikutinya . mereka pergi menuju tempat dimana telpon rumah terletak. Lalu mereka memencet angka yang sudah tertera di meja kecil itu , nomor appa mereka.

"yeoboseyo ?"

"appa,, kami lapar tapi aunty jeongna tidak memasakkan kami makanan , lalu baju kotor kami sangat menumpuk appa, aunty jeongna juga tidak mau menyucikannya "adu jesper dengan suara yang agak keras, supaya terdengar oleh jeongna. Jeongna yang mendengar itu langsung lari menghampiri mereka dan merampas telpon itu dari tangan mereka

"anni, oppa . aku mau melakukan itu tapi mereka tidak sabaran "dusta jeongna lalu mendelik tajam pada mereka . mereka hanya berlari menuju ruang bermain mereka.

"oh ya jeongna. Tolong rapikan juga kamar anak anak ya .. "ujar baekhyun lalu mematikan sambungan , jeongna mendengus kesal ketika disuruh begitu . tapi tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh baekhyun .

Ting,,Nong…

Setelah membereskan kamar anak anak , dan memasak makanan untuk mereka dan tak lupa lupa menyuci baju mereka akhirnya jeongna sedikit bernapas lega , lalu dia menuju pintu apaterment itu dan membukakan pintu untuk sahabatnya .

"yak! Kau masuklah nana-ya"ujar jeongna menyuruh sahabatnya itu masuk ., kemudian sahabatnya itu masuk lalu melihat sekeliling apaterment

"desainnya bagus "guman nana, lalu jengna mengantarkan sahabatnya itu kekamarnya sebelum masuk dikamarnya, nana melihat anak kecil sedang bermain berdua.

Bukannya masuk nana malah berjalan mendekati anak kecil , itu lalu mengelus kepala mereka . sedangkan mereka yang merasa ada yang mengelus kepala mereka lalu melihat keatas

"annyeong "ujar nana lalu duduk bersama mereka, mereka hanya menampakkan senyum pada nana. Llau mereka melanjutkan permainan merekat tadi

"nama kalian siapa ?" tanya nana dengan lembut , jesper yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu langsung di dahului oleh jeongna

"jesper , chelsea . ayo nana aku akan bercerita banyak padamu "ujar jeongna menarik tangan sahabatnya itu untuk memasuki kamar.

"ini oppaku itu ?"ujar jeongna menunjukkan foto besar terpampang di dinding kamar itu . foto keluarga mereka. Nana tampak tak percaya lalu melihat foto itu tanpa mengedip

"benar yang kau bilang , oppa mu,, kyeopta "comentar nana akan foto itu , lalu dia melihat ke arah jeongna sebentar

"kemana eomma mereka "tanya nana menatap ngeri kearah jeongna

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan menyingkirkannya bukan ? dan aku berhasil "ujar jeongna dengan santai sedangkan sahabatnya tampak seperti tidak percaya akan perbuatan jeong na itu . kemudian matanya melihat foto nami yang sedang menggendong jesper "yeoppeo'batinnya . merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan tangannya lagi dari saku setelah beebrapa saat

"ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa menyingkirkannya "ujar nana antusias , lalu akhirnya jeongna menceritakan pada nana tanpa mengada ngada sedikit pun . sedangkan nana yang mendengarnya kadang mengangguk dan berpura pura mendengarkan ceritanya

"ah aku ngantuk nana-ya "ujar jeong na lalu nana hanya mengangguk

"tidurlah aku ingin bermain dengan anak anak kecil itu . uh pantas saja mereka kyeopta eomma dan appanya saja sudah perfect apa lagi anaknya "ujar nana lalu keluar dari kamar membiarkan jeongna tidur lalu dia menuju ketempat jesper dan chelsea sedang bermain

"kalian sedang bermain apa ?"tanya nana meduduk kembali disamping mereka, lalu mereka hanya menunjukkanperalatan mainan masak masakan.

"apa eonni boleh ikut?"tanya nana lalu mereka mengangguk semangat

"tentu saja"

Saat sedang asyik pesan memesan nana menanyakan beberapa hal dengan mereka

"apa kalian menyukai aunty kalian ?" mereka menggelng cepat

"eonni tau? Eomma, sama appa sampai pisah, aunty itu adalah orang yang jahat . tapi eomma selalu bilang pada kami bahwa aunty itu adalah orang yang baik "ujar chelsea lalu melanjutkan acara masak memasaknya

"eomma. Kami sangat merindukan eomma. "ujar jesper yang masih fokus membantu menghidangkan pesanan nana

"apa kalian tau nomor eomma kalian ?"tanya nana mereka menggeleng .

"ah tapi nomor halmonie kami tau eonni "ujar chelsea lalu menarik nana menunjukkan nomor yang tertera di meja telpon itu. dengan cepat nana mengetik beberapa nomor di ponselnya lalu menyambungkan telpon

"ah ya , siapa nama eomma kalian ?"tanya nana lalu akhirnya tersambung , chelsea membisikkan nama sang eomma pelan di telinga yang tidak di letak handphone disit

"yeoboseyo,"ujar nana

"iya hallo ?"ujar seorang wanita paruh baya dengan aksen cina kental

"apa saya bisa bicara dengan nami, apakah nami ada disitu ? eommani?"tanya nana pelan

"kau siapanya ?"

"aku temannya dari korea eommani, "

"nami, ada yang mencarimu sayang, turunlah. ' terdengar teriakan memanggil nama nami

'siapa eomma ?' terdengar percakapan dari sebrang sana

'temanmu, '

'yeoboseyo ?"ujar nami

"ah eonni , mian perkenalkan aku nana . aku sedang bermain di rumah eon tapi sepertinya aku sangat sedih melihat wajah anak eonni pada lesu lesu. "ujar nana

"kau? Darimana tau aku meninggalkan rumah ? dan anakku? Chelsea jesper ? "

"ne , mereka hanya ingin mendengar suara mu , eonni "ujar nana lalu memberikan hp itu kepada chelsea dan jesper.

"eomma,, "ujar mereka pelan takut menganggu tidur jeongna

"ne,, kalian apa kabar sayang ?"tanya nami

"bogoshippeo eomma "ujar jesper mulai menangis tapi di tenangkan oleh nana

"eomma akan pulang jika sudah waktunya ya sayang "ujar nami terdengar seperti lirihan .

"eomma, apa eomma dirumah halmonie?"tanya chelsea

"anni, eomma sedang bermain disini sebentar lalu eomma akan mencari hotel dikorea sayang . tenanglah eomma pasti kembali "ujar nami

"eomma janji ya "ujar mereka

"eomma janji"

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

Setelah perbincangan di telp on itu mereka mengajak nana menuju kamar mereka, menyuruh nana untuk menemani mereka tidur , ya mereka sudah menganggap nana adalah orang yang bisa melindungi mereka, tak berapa lama setelah itu mereka tertidur . nana menyelimuti mereka lalu pergi keluar, malah bertemu dengan byun baekhyun. Yang sepertinya baru masuk ke apaterment

"annyeong , oppa"ujar nana sopan lalu memberi hormat , baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu meletakkan plastik yang dibawanya tadi ke atas meja makan. Nana tidak dapat berkedip saat melihatnya.

"apa kau temannya jeongna ?"tanya baekhyun . nana lalu mengangguk pelan daan baekhyun hanya mengangguk juga

"apa kau melihat anak anak kecil ?"tanya baekhyun yang menghempaskan dirinya di sofa lalu nana mengangguk . dan menunjuk kearah kamar mereka-jeschel-

"mereka sedang tidur . "

Baekhyun beranjak lalu mulai masuk kedalam kamar jeschel , lalu nana hanya mengikuti dari belakang , baekhyun mendekati para anaknya . lalu mengelus pelan kepala mereka

"maafkan appa, seharusnya eomma kalian tidak appa usir . mianhe "ujar baekhyun lalu mencium kedua anaknya itu . nana lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan masuk kekamar jeongna. Entah kenapa saat dia mendengar penuturan baekhyun hatinya teriris. Lalu dia melihat jeongna yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu sejahat itu dan menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain demi kesenangan nya. Ada rasa kesal dihatinya terhadap jeongna.

Sudah agak lama bahkan jeongna sudah terbangun dari tidur nya lalu nana langsung pamit untuk pulang . dan jeongna mengantarnya sampai kedepan pintu apaterment .

 _ **Disisi lain**_

"kau kenapa dengan suamimu ? ceritakan pada eomma , "bujuk eomma aku hanya menggeleng lalu menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Ne aku sudah berada dikamarku

"eomma, kalau aku menceritakan pada eomma . eomma jangan bilang ke siapa siapa masalahku , ne ?"ujarku lalu eomma mengangguk , kemudian aku menceritakan semua yang kualami, lalu eomma memegang tangan ku yang masih terbalut dengan kapas dan handsaplas

eomma kadang meneteskan airmatanya mendengar penuturanku itu , aku mengahpus airmata eomma . setelah selesai menceritakan kisahku eomma memelukku mungkin ingin menyalurkan kekuatannya padaku

"maapkan eomma , eomma gak tau kalau penderitaan mu sampai sebegitu besarnya nak . "ujar eomma kau hanya mengangguk

"eomma , uljima,. Eomma tau ? alasan aku bertahan disitu kenapa ?"ujarku

"kenapa?"

"karna ada jesper chelsea dan oppa baekhyun "

"kenapa kau masih mengharapkan baekhyun"

"mau bagaimanapun penderitaanku eomma, mau sampai lelahpun aku menghadapi semua ini aku masih tetap mencintainya "ujarku eomma tersenyum penuh arti

"apa kau sebegitu cintanya sama baekhyun ?"tanya eomma , aku mengangguk lalu menghempaskan badanku kekasur

"walau bagaimanapun cobaannya eomma. Itu pasti . karena jika cinta kami penuh rintangan itu pasti sangat bagus karena dari permasalahan yang timbul dapat membuat kami makin saling mencintai satu sama lain. "ujarku eomma mengangguk ngangguk lalu memberikan 2 jempolnya padaku

"eomma salut padamu. jika kau ada masalah lagi ceritakan saja pada eomma ne,"ujar eomma lalu aku mengangguk

 _ **Disisi Lain_**_

"Yak ! jesper chelsea kenapa kalian main air begini "ujar baekhyun yang baru masu masuk kamar mandi sudah melihat banyak airt di lantai. Tapi jesper dan chelsea tidak mengubris kata kata appanya , dan masih melanjutkan permainan itu lagi

"Yak ! Kan appa sudah bilang kenapa kalian bermain air ? cepat mandi lalu pakai baju , nanti kalian sakit" ujar baekhyun mengomeli para anak anaknya itu. jesper dan chelsea lalu berhenti bercanda dan memandang baekhyundengan tatapan datar

"eomma saja tidak pernah memarahi kami seperti ini . "ujar chelsea sambil memanyunkan mulutnya

Setelah perdebatan anak dan appa itu , baekhyun akhirnya memandikan mereka , walaupun kadang badmoodnya muncul mau bagaimanapun juga dia harus tabah mengahdapi itu . karena jesper dan chelsea tidak pernah bisa diam jika sedang dipakaikan baju . setelah selesai memakaikan baju , baekhyun dan anak anak keluar dan melihat meja makan sudah tertata rapi dengan makanan yang tadi sempat di beli oleh baekhyun .

"apa kau yang memanaskan dan menyusunnya jeongna ya ?"tanya baekhyun jeongna dengan senyum bangga lalu mengangguk. Lalu baekhyun mengendong jesper dan chelsea secara bersamaan lalu mendudukan mereka di kursi biasanya.

Jesper dan chelsea tidak mau makan, dan hanya menatapi makanan itu dengan wajah tak bernafsu makan .

"kenapa kalian tidak makan . makanlah "ujar baekhyun lalu mereka menggelng . lalu baekhyun mengambil satu piring dan mencoba menyuapkan anaknya tapi mereka tidak mau membuka mulut dan selalu mengelak jika hendak disuapin membuat baekhyun menjadi semakin kesal .

"makan gak ! "paksa bakhyun mereka hanya menggelng geleng saat disuapkan. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat baekhyun meletkkan piring yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja dengan kasar membuat sebuah suara hentakan . membuat jesper dan chelsea ketakutan . ya ! lagi lagi baekhyun tidak bisa menahan emosinya didepan anak anaknya

"kenapa kalian selalu bertingkah saat bersama appa? kenapa kalian bersikap begini ?"bentak baekhyun . dengan wajah ketakutan jesper angkat bicara

"karena appa sudah berbeda. Kami ingin eomma yang melakukan semua itu lagi pada kami , bukannya appa . "teriak jesper yang tidak dapat menahan uneg unegnya

"pergilah dengan eomma mu sana "ujar baekhyun dengan sedikit suara lebih keras tapi tidak terdengar seperti bentakan

"kalo kami tau eomma akan pergi. Kami akan mengikuti eomma "ujar chelsea lalu turun dari kursinya . dan mengajak jesper menuju kamarnya . baekhyun memegang kepalanya , yang terasa berat sedangkan jeongna hanya mengelus punggung baekhyun

"oppa tidurlah , biar aku yang membereskan semua ini "ujar jeongna lalu baekhyun beranjak ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun .

Setelah dia sampai dikamarnya dia melihat ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab oleh ahjussi Lee , kemudian dia menelpon balik ayah jeongna itu

 _" yeobo seyo ahjussi "_

 _"oh ne, baekhyun-ah bagaimana kabarmu ? oh maap ahjussi tidak sempat menelpon mu saat mengantar jeongna seminggu yang lalu ."_

 _"ah ,baik . gwenchana , ahujussi "_

 _"bagaimana kabar jeongna disana ?"_

 _"jeongna ? dia baik baik saja ahjussi . "_

 _"oh iya baek, ahjussi pengen nanya , apa kau memiliki pembantu di apatermentmu?"_

 _"pembantu ? ah anio ahjussi, emang ada apa ahjussi "tanya baekhyun_

 _"wanita yang diapaterment mu itu siapa baek?"_

 _"oh itu istriku ahjussi . "_

 _"ah jinjja? Sampaikan permintaan maaf dari keluargaku , karena telah mengatakan nya pembantu. Apalagi jeongna sudah menganggap istrimu itu benar benar pembantunya_ "ujar ahjussi itu lalu mata baekhyun terbelalak. Apa ? nami dikatakan pembantu oleh jeongna ?

 _"oh iya maafkan sikap jeongna jika dia tidak dapat melakukan hal yang bisa membantumu ya baek-ah . Karena dia sudah selalu ketergantungan dengan pembantu. Jadi harap maklumi dia jika membuat beban istrimu malah makin banyak "_ lagi lagi entah kenapa hati baekhyun seperti teriris mendengar perkataan terakhir tadi

 _"oh iya aku ingin menyampaikan maap ku pada istrimu , langsung apakah dia sedang bersamamu ?"_

 _"ah ani , ahjussi dia sedang pergi sebentar nanti biarkan saja aku yang menyampaikan pesan itu padanya"_

 _"oh iya dalam sebulan ini tugas ahjussi akan selesai kemudian ahjussi akan menjemput jeongna lagi"_

 _"ne ahjussi , arraseyo "_

Setelah menelpon itu baekhyun melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan lalu menutup matanya perlahan , ada rasa kehilangan yang mendalam dihatinya . tapi dia masih dapat merasakan wangi istrinya . mau itu wangi parfum maupun wangi badannya.

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

2 minggu berlalu , Jeongna? Dia masih tinggal di apaterment baekhyun . bahkan bukannya membantu baekhyun dalam mengurus anak anak , dia malah ikut menyusahkan baekhyun . baekhyun berusaha menjadi single parent untuk anak –anaknya tetapi akhirnya dia tidak sanggup melakukan itu , bahkan diantara orang orang yang merasa kehilangan sesosok wanita bak malaikat itu , dia adalah salah satunya. Dia tidak pernah mengadu akan masalah pribadi kepada para orang tuanya, karena dia ingin belajar mandiri dan bersikap dewasa. Dewasa? Pasti karena dia sudah memiliki anak, dia harus bisa menjadi panutan untuk para anaknya.

Chelsea Jesper? Mereka masih sering menyuruh nyuruh jeongna melakukan apapun itu . mereka melakukan itu seperti layaknya yang jeongna lalukan pada eomma mereka . mereka masih mengharapkan eommanya ,kembali. Mereka termasuk anak yang cukup tegar, ya walaupun mereka kadang suka menangis dimalam hari tapi mereka menutupinya didepan sang appa

Sedangkan Nami ? Nami masih betah di kampung halamannya , bukannya dia tidak rindu dengan chelsea dan jesper , apalagi dengan suaminya , dia hanya saja mencari waktu yang pas untuk kembali merebut semua yang harusnya dipihaknya.

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

"Chan. Ah aku bisa gila menghadapi semua ini "ujar baekhyun sambil menghapus airmatanya , menangis ? ya, walaupun dia seorang namja , tetapi dia juga bisa menangis.

"Yak! Kenapa kau cengeng sekali sih. "ujar chanyeol mencoba menghibur baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya membiarkan airmatanya itu jatuh tanpa menghapusnya

"Aku Lelah , Aku lelah menghadapi semua ini"

"Kau tau ? Aku yakin Nami lebih Lelah menghadapi semua itu"

"kenapa kau selalu membela nami ?"ujar baekhyun sedikit marah akan sahabatnya yang selalu membela istrinya

"entahlah hati kecilku berkata dia tidak pernah bohong , apalagi kepadamu . dan setelah mendengar semua keluh kesahmu itu , aku tau bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau cintai membentakmu , bahkan tidak membelamu, disaat dia membutuhkan mu "ujar chanyeol menerawang keatas , menatap langit langit basecamp yang berada disekolah mereka

"apa kau dan Hyeon Hwa Tidak pernah Bertengkar ?"tanya baekhyun . wajarsaja dia heran karena dia yang selalu curhat kepada sang sahabat tetapi sahabatnya itu tidak pernah curhat masalah wanita lain selain hyeon hwa kepadanya

"aku juga punya masalah sama hyeon hwa,Aku juga tertekan saat tau bahwa dia dan suho berpacaran. Dan aku juga sakit hati ketika melihat senyum hyeon hwa yang selalu menemani setiap hariku dan kini selalu di peruntukkan untuk suho. Kau tau ? bagaimana dinginnya sikapnya saat diapaterment? Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku yang selalu kependam ini ? dan kau tau apa saja yang sudah ku lakukan untuknya , tanpa dia mengetahui bahwa aku yang melakukannya "ujar chanyeol panjang lebar . baekhyun tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu bisa menyimpan uneg uneg sebanyak itu. setau baekhyun , chanyeol menceritakan bagaimana hubungan mereka semakin dekat . bagaimana chanyeol mencintai hyeonhwa . dan tiada hari tanpa mengucapkan nama hyeonhwa.

"baek, aku merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh nami, makanya aku selalu mendukungnya , aku tidak ingin manusia yang lebih banyak merasakan bagaimana yang kami rasakan, dan semua yang kami rasakan itu demi cinta " terhanyut akan kata kata chanyeol baekhyun malah tak bisa mengeluarkan airmatanya lagi. seperti merasa airmata itu sudah habis.

"aku benci dengan diriku sendiri , kenapa aku menyuruhnya pergi . karena setelah dia pergi , tidak ada lagi yang mengurus jesper dan chelsea . tidak ada lagi yang mau membersihkan apaterment . tidak ada lagi yang mencuci pakaianku . dan tidak ada lagi yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga, dan jeongna tidak dapat diharapkan untuk melakukan itu" chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli ,lalu menggeleng

"kau bohong , aku tau kau masih mencintainya . pasti ada kepercayaan lagi terhadapnya . dan sebernanya disetiap kalimat mu itu mengandung arti kau pasti merasa kehilangannya " lalu baekhyun mengangguk , baekhyun kadang heran dengan chanyeol , setiap kata yang tersirat pasti sangsahabat dapat dengan cepat memahami itu

" Chan, baiklah aku mengaku , kalau aku boleh jujur … aku sebenarnya sangat merasa kehilangannya selama dia tidak di apaterment. Setiap aku melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya hatiku sakit . entah kenapa pikiranku hanya terfokus padanya akhir akhir ini "ujar baekhyun menunduk sedangkan chanyeol mengelus punggung sahabatnya

"kau memang masih mencintainya. Carilah dia , kejar dia sebagimana dia berusaha mengejarmu saat kau menjauh darinya , saat kau mengabaikannya. "ujar chanyeol baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya

"dia tidak pernah mengejarku. Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu padanya "ujar baekhyun

"kau kenapa bisa terlahir menjadi namja yang sedikit pabbo ,eoh ?"ujar chanyeol kesal karena baekhyun tidak tau apa apa .

"kau tau , kau pernah menceritakan padaku , saat kau mengabaikannya karena segala tuduhan dari jeongna , dia masih memandangi mu bukan ? kau juga pernah bilang padaku , waktu itu dia ingin memakaikan kau dasi , padahal kau mengabaikannya . tapi tidak jadi karena jeongna yang sudah mendahuluinya ?" baekhyun mengangguk dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh chanyeol

"lalu dia selalu mengantarmu sampai kedepan pintu apaterment saat kau ingin berangkat sekolah , tapi kau malah mengabaikannya bukan ?, dan dia melakukan pekerjaan rumah karena itu tugas istri, bahkan saat kau tidak mengerjakan kewajibanmu sebagai sang suami , dia melakukan itu dengan kata lain masih mengejarmu , mengharapkanmu untuk menjadi suaminya"yang dulu lagi " "ujar chanyeol kali ini baekhyun tau maksud perkataan chanyeol . dan wajar saja dia tidak mengerti dari semua arti makna kata maupun perbuatan seseorang

"Aku ingin Pulang , chan ,tolong izinkan aku Untuk pelajaran selanjutnya "

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

Chelsea jesper sedang tidur siang . ya walaupun mereka belum makan tadi pagi karena baekhyun yang terburu pergi kesekolah , lagian wajar saja mereka tidak makan hampir setiap pagi . karena mereka bangun jam 8 sedangkan baekhyun sudah berangkat dari jam 7.30 . sedangkan jeongna ogah ogahan memasakan mereka makanan. Miris? Memang tapi mereka tetap sabar, . meskipun baekhyun akan selalu menanyakan apakah mereka sudah makan pagi atau belum . pasti jeongna akan mengatakan jika mereka sudah makan pagi.

Sedangkan jeongna , asyik memainkan Hpnya , tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya yang disuruhnyadatang itu , nana . tak berapa lama kemudian baekhyun sampai di apaterment lalu masuk kedalam kamar jeschel , dia sangat merindukan anak anaknya. Jeongna dan nana hanya diam saat baekhyun datang tadi lalu melanjutkan aktivitas masing masing

Baekhyun melihat chelsea dan jesper tidur sambil memegang perut mereka , tiba tiba terdengar suara perut seperti orang yang kelaparan . dengan cepat baekhyun membangunkan anak anaknya itu

"appa"ujar chelsea lalu baekhyun mengangguk , jesper hanya duduk diam sambil mengucek matanya

"kalian sudah makan pagi ?" mereka berdua kompak menggelng

"jeongna , sini kau "teriak baekhyun . sudah beberapa hari terakhir mereka tidak takut lagi akan bentakan mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan bentakkan jeongna pada mereka

"ada apa oppa?"ujar jeongna dengan polosnya sambil diikuti oleh nana

"tadi saat aku menelpon mu , kenapa kau bilang anak anak sudah makan ?, "bentak baekhyun melihat anaknya itu berwajah pucat

"kenapa mereka mengadu hal hal yang sepele seperti ini, eo ?"ujar jeongna meremehkan

"sepele kau bilang ? mereka bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku . apa jangan jangan selama aku pergi sekolah kau tidak pernah membuatkan mereka makanan ?"ujar baekhyun jeongna hanya menganggguk tapi dengan memasang wajah meremehkan jesper dan chelsea. Nana hanya terdiam melihat baekhyun yang sudah hampir murka itu

"buat apa aku dulu membela mu , buat apa aku dulu mengusir istriku sendiri hanya karna membela mu , bahkan kau saja tidak bisa menggantikan pekerjaan rumah istriku "bentak baekhyun kali ini benar benar murka. Jeongna mendengar itu mulai ketakutan . nana tidak tau bahwa jeongna melakukan hal keji itu pada anak anak . kalau dia tau anak anak belum makan mungkin dia akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk anak anak

"jesper chelsea , kalian sudah mandi ayo kita keluar mencari makan "ujar baekhyun menggendong kedua anaknya lalu menuju keluar padahal tasnya saja belum dilepaskannya dari badannya

Mereka keluar, sedangkan nana menatap jeongna dengan tatapan kecewa

"mungkin kau berhasil memisahkan suami istri yang tidak bersalah apa apa itu . apa kau ingin menghancurkan hidup anak anak mereka juga ? aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi jeongna ah . aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam jurang kesesatan dengan mu . aku akan membantu mereka kembali. Aku memang tidak pernah memarahimu dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada oppamu dan eonni mu . tapi aku kecewa dneganmu dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada anak mereka. Kau tau anak mereka tidak salah apa apa ."ujar nana lalu meninggalkan jeongna , tapi ditahan dengan kata kata yang dikeluarkan jeongna

"kau tau ? aku bosan disuruh oleh mereka , aku bosan di permainkan mereka jika aku tidak melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan mereka mengadukan aku pada appa. dan aku lelah mencuri hati appanya walaupun tinggal selangkah lagi ."ujar jeongna menangis tanpa tatapn kasian dari nana

"apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi eonni mu itu ? saat dia bukan pembantu tapi kau menyuruhnya seperti layaknya kau menyuruh pembantu . tanpa kau mengucapkan kata tolong . aku tau apa yang mereka perbuat sengaja ingin kau merasakan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada eomma nya, Mencuri hati oppa mu ? Kau tidak akan bisa dengan cara yang kau lakukan ini . kau lihat saja dalam dua tiga hari ini aku akan mengumpulkan keluarga mereka kembali "ujar nana meninggalkan jeongna seorang diri

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

"Appa , Kapan eomma bersama kita lagi appa ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

 _ **mian mian , bukannya aku malas berkoar koar , tapi aku memang lagi bingung mau koarin apa disini , makasih untuk para visitor , dan yang suadha menyukai fanfiction gak jelas begini , harap maklum terhadap beberapa kata kata yang tidak di mengerti dan menurutku juga ff ini salah satu ff yang terhancur yang pernah ku punya (*semuaffkuhancurmasa-_-)**_

 _ **ya udah deh ,, gini sekali lagi di peringatkan ini itu OLD story bukan**_ _ **New**_ _ **karena ini hanya ff yang aku repost ulang**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Preview_

 _Chelsea jesper sedang tidur siang . ya walaupun mereka belum makan tadi pagi karena baekhyun yang terburu pergi kesekolah , lagian wajar saja mereka tidak makan hampir setiap pagi . karena mereka bangun jam 8 sedangkan baekhyun sudah berangkat dari jam 7.30 . sedangkan jeongna ogah ogahan memasakan mereka makanan. Miris? Memang tapi mereka tetap sabar, . meskipun baekhyun akan selalu menanyakan apakah mereka sudah makan pagi atau belum . pasti jeongna akan mengatakan jika mereka sudah makan pagi._

 _Sedangkan jeongna , asyik memainkan Hpnya , tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya yang disuruhnyadatang itu , nana . tak berapa lama kemudian baekhyun sampai di apaterment lalu masuk kedalam kamar jeschel , dia sangat merindukan anak anaknya. Jeongna dan nana hanya diam saat baekhyun datang tadi lalu melanjutkan aktivitas masing masing_

 _Baekhyun melihat chelsea dan jesper tidur sambil memegang perut mereka , tiba tiba terdengar suara perut seperti orang yang kelaparan . dengan cepat baekhyun membangunkan anak anaknya itu_

 _"appa"ujar chelsea lalu baekhyun mengangguk , jesper hanya duduk diam sambil mengucek matanya_

 _"kalian sudah makan pagi ?" mereka berdua kompak menggelng_

 _"jeongna , sini kau "teriak baekhyun . sudah beberapa hari terakhir mereka tidak takut lagi akan bentakan mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan bentakkan jeongna pada mereka_

 _"ada apa oppa?"ujar jeongna dengan polosnya sambil diikuti oleh nana_

 _"tadi saat aku menelpon mu , kenapa kau bilang anak anak sudah makan ?, "bentak baekhyun melihat anaknya itu berwajah pucat_

 _"kenapa mereka mengadu hal hal yang sepele seperti ini, eo ?"ujar jeongna meremehkan_

 _"sepele kau bilang ? mereka bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku . apa jangan jangan selama aku pergi sekolah kau tidak pernah membuatkan mereka makanan ?"ujar baekhyun jeongna hanya menganggguk tapi dengan memasang wajah meremehkan jesper dan chelsea. Nana hanya terdiam melihat baekhyun yang sudah hampir murka itu_

 _"buat apa aku dulu membela mu , buat apa aku dulu mengusir istriku sendiri hanya karna membela mu , bahkan kau saja tidak bisa menggantikan pekerjaan rumah istriku "bentak baekhyun kali ini benar benar murka. Jeongna mendengar itu mulai ketakutan . nana tidak tau bahwa jeongna melakukan hal keji itu pada anak anak . kalau dia tau anak anak belum makan mungkin dia akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk anak anak_

 _"jesper chelsea , kalian sudah mandi ayo kita keluar mencari makan "ujar baekhyun menggendong kedua anaknya lalu menuju keluar padahal tasnya saja belum dilepaskannya dari badannya_

 _Mereka keluar, sedangkan nana menatap jeongna dengan tatapan kecewa_

 _"mungkin kau berhasil memisahkan suami istri yang tidak bersalah apa apa itu . apa kau ingin menghancurkan hidup anak anak mereka juga ? aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi jeongna ah . aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam jurang kesesatan dengan mu . aku akan membantu mereka kembali. Aku memang tidak pernah memarahimu dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada oppamu dan eonni mu . tapi aku kecewa dneganmu dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada anak mereka. Kau tau anak mereka tidak salah apa apa ."ujar nana lalu meninggalkan jeongna , tapi ditahan dengan kata kata yang dikeluarkan jeongna_

 _"kau tau ? aku bosan disuruh oleh mereka , aku bosan di permainkan mereka jika aku tidak melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan mereka mengadukan aku pada appa. dan aku lelah mencuri hati appanya walaupun tinggal selangkah lagi ."ujar jeongna menangis tanpa tatapn kasian dari nana_

 _"apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi eonni mu itu ? saat dia bukan pembantu tapi kau menyuruhnya seperti layaknya kau menyuruh pembantu . tanpa kau mengucapkan kata tolong . aku tau apa yang mereka perbuat sengaja ingin kau merasakan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada eomma nya, Mencuri hati oppa mu ? Kau tidak akan bisa dengan cara yang kau lakukan ini . kau lihat saja dalam dua tiga hari ini aku akan mengumpulkan keluarga mereka kembali "ujar nana meninggalkan jeongna seorang diri_

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

 _"Appa , Kapan eomma bersama kita lagi appa ?"_

* * *

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC_ _new_ _Old present story_

 **MNMA 'Uri Aegi'**

 _Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Nami Chu , others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : PG 15 +**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Ch4**_

* * *

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

"Appa , Kapan eomma bersama kita lagi appa ?"tanya jesper seraya meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu kiri baekhyun , sedangkan chelsea diatas bahu kanan baekhyun

"ada saatnya sayang , mianhae . apa tidak terlalu memperhatikan kalian selama ini . "ujar baekhyun sambil menekan tombol di lift

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

"Huaa appa ,, mashitaa"ujar jesper dan chelsea berbarengan sambil menunjuk kue beras yang baru saja dihidangkan di warung pinggir jalan itu, baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah para anaknya itu

"Kalian mau lagi ?"tanya baekhyun mereka hanya mengangguk karena mungkin tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dikarenakan mulut mereka penuh dengan makanan , baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu memesankan seporsi kue beras lagi, sambil menunggu makanan mereka yang tak kunjung datang

"apa kalian memang setiap pagi tidak pernah di beri makan sama jeongna aunty?" mereka mengangguk angguk, lalu tangan baekhyun mengelus puncak kepala mereka berdua , tangan kiri dan kanan.

"kalian mau kado apa dari appa ? bukankah 3 hari lagi ulang tahun kalian ?"tanya baekhyun mereka hanya menggeleng geleng lalu memasang wajah sedih

"Eomma" ujar mereka pelan tetapi terdengar oleh baekhyun . matanya membesar mendengar penuturan anak anaknya. Bahkan di ulang tahun mereka 3 tahun ini mereka hanya menginginkan kado ,eommanya? Apakah seorang baekhyun bisa mengabulkan permintaan anak anaknya ?

"apa kalian merindukan eomma kalian ?"tanya baekhyun , dengan cepat mata mereka berbinar binar lalu mengangguk

"ne appa, jeongmal. "kata chelsea dengan mata berbinar binar.

"mianhae.. apa kalian ingin eomma kembali ?"tanya baekhyun kali ini di jawab oleh jesper dengan cepat

"pasti , kami sangat menginginkan itu appa . itu kado yang kami inginkan" ujar chelsea angkat bicara. Ngomong ngomong masalah cara panggilan jesper dan chelsea , ada oppa dan eonni itu karena. Mereka pernah memaksa nami untuk membuatkan adik untuk mereka . hanya saja nami tidak mengabulkannya . dan jesper sangat menginginkan adik seorang yeoja. lagian panggilan itu memang di buat oleh nami. Wajar saja panggilannya begitu . dan baekhyun hanya mengikuti saja .

"ya sudah kalian makan saja dulu.. nanti kalian sakit , appa bisa dimarahi oleh eomma kalian "ujar baekhyun menyuruh anaknya memakan makanan yang sudah di hidangkan tadi

 _ **Disisi Lain_**_

"ma, saat ulang tahun jesper dan chelsea aku sangat ingin mengunjungi mereka ,"ujarku sambil memotong sayuran didapur dalam rangka membantu mamaku memasak.

"Yasudah jengukklah mereka , pasti mereka sangat merindukanmu ."ujar mama menyemangatiku . aku memang sudah . berniat ingin menemui mereka ketika hari itu telah tiba

"Kamu mau membuatkan kue untuk mereka ?"tanya eomma , aku hanya mengangguk ,lalu mencoba berfikir sedikit

"eomma , bagaimana kalo aku mengundang , jackson , taeoh&taerin, "ujarku eomma mengangguk setuju . akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan .

Apa saat itu aku bisa mencoba kembali merebut segala hall yang telah direbut ? tidak aku tidak perlu terlalu merebut semuanya . aku hanya ingin jesper dan chelsea tetap di pihakku . aku menginginkan mereka , jikalau baekhyun oppa tetap mendukung sepupunya itu walaupun salah . aku akan mencoba melepaskan dia, sebisa mungkin.

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

Aku sedang memilih milih baju , untuk kugunakan beberapa hari disana. Ya kisaran seminggu , aku mungkin akan cepat kembali kekorea karena aku harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu. Tapi tentu saja aku bukan kembali ke apaterment aku hanya kembali ke rumah ku , rumah yang sudah lama kosong dikarenakan aku sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi , oppaku , juga sudah tinggal di dormnya sejak dia menjadi traine, bukan sejak dia menjadi trainee , tetapi sejak dia dan aku bermasalah dan akhirnya benar benar pergi ke dorm dan tidak pulang kerumah lagi setelah itu , dia mengikuti salah satu agensi di korea, Super Junior . dan dia mengambil bagian Sub – M . baekhyun , dan yang lain memang tidak ada yang tau bahwa aku adalah adik dari seorang Zhoumi . dan aku juga malas mengakui dia adalah oppaku. Bahkan dia saja tidak tau aku sudah memiliki 2 anak sekarang .

Sebenarnya dia lah orang yang pertama menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan itu., tapi aku malah mengikuti eomma dan appa dan akhirnya dia sudah membenciku, dia bilang dia melakukan penolakkan itu karena dia ingin aku bebas dari yang namanya perjodohan dan bisa memiliki seorang namja yang kucintai. Dia bahkan tidak tau siapa namja itu , Dan sejak saat itulah dia tidak pernah mau menghubungiku lagi . mungkin saja baginya aku bukan adiknya lagi .

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan oppa mu dulu ?"tanya appa yang berdiri di pintu saat melihat ku sedang merapikan beberapa baju , aku hanya tersenyum kecut lalu menggeleng cepat.

"mungkin nanti ada saat nya appa. bukan sekrang tapi nanti "ujarku yang maish terfokus dengan apa yang kulakukan sedari tadi.

"Kapan lagi kau mau berbaikan dengannya , nami-ya ? dia oppa mu. Sudah empat tahun kalian tidak bertemu apa kau tidak merindukannya ?"tanya appa ku, merindukan ? apa appa ingin mendengar teriakan hatiku setiap saat , saat aku melihat nya di tv aku ingin sekali rasanya hadir disitu untuk memeluknya . aku sudah sangat merindukan oppa yang dulu selalu hadir di hidupku, selalu menjadi pahlawan ku dan Menjadi appa kedua bagiku . aku hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan appa

"buat apa aku merindukan dia? Toh di korea aku juga kadang bisa melihatnya di layar tv"ujarku cuek

"Oh ayolah , Jika Oppamu ingin mengajakmu berbaikan , maka berbaikanlah dengannya nami-ya "bujuk appa , lalu aku melirik ke arah pintu dimana appa sedang berdiri disitu dan ada satu namja yang menemaninya , bersender dipintu itu , wajahnya tampak sangat murung , hidungnya memerah . bahkan matanya tampak sembab, apa dia menangis ? . tidak dia tidak boleh menangis. Karena dialah yang selalu berusaha membuatku tetap tertawa disaat aku ingin menangis, aku tau dia juga sebenarnya sangat ingin menangis kala itu , hanya saja dia ingin tampak kuat agar membuatku nyaman bersamanya . aku tidak ingin melihat dia mengeluarkan air mata barang setetes pun, tapi sayang air mata itu sudah membanjiri wajahnya yang sedikit tampak riasan make up.

Aku hanya diam menatapnya dalam sedangkan appa pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku mendekatinya perlahan . dengan gerakan cepat tanganku melingkar di pinggang nya dan menengggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Dia sudah tampak lebih tinggi dari waktu itu .

Aku menangis , aku sudah lama ingin memeluk . aku sudah lama ingin bersamanya lagi . tapi aku selalu menghindari apa kata hatiku , aku selalu membantah semua fakta itu . dia membalas pelukan hangatku . lalu mengelus rambutku dengan lembut

"oppa, bogoshippo, mianhae"ujarku menangis hebat sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu

"bukankah kau tidak merindukanku ? kenapa kau malah menangis yeodongsaeng"ujarnya sedikit mencoba tertawa, tetapi menjadi tertawa hambar bagiku . aku hanya menggeleng

"aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari mama saat dua hari yang lalu. Saat aku ingin terbang ke china . daan untung saat ini aku juga ada penampilan di china . aku memang benar benar merindukanmu "ujar oppaku aku hanya mengangguk

"maap dulu oppa egois masalah perjodohan itu tetapi oppa tau bagaimana cintamu dengan namjamu saat itu melebihi cintamu dengan oppa bukan ?"tanya oppa itu sambil menggodaku , aku hanya menggelng lalu melepaskan pelukannya

"oppa kira , setelah kau menikah dengan namja yang dijodohkan denganmu , kau akan menjadi tekanan batin . dan kau tau kenapa aku menolak perjodohanmu waktu itu juga kan "seru oppa ku membuatku mengangguk

"oppa ingin aku lebih bebas dan menjalankan kehidupanku seperti biasa lalu mendapatkan namja yang akan kucintai "ujar ku dia langsung mengacak poniku , dia masih memperlakukanku seperti 4 tahun yang silam . aku hanay mendengus kesal lalu menatap kearahnya sedikit sinis

"kau ingat juga akan itu . tapi presepsi oppa tentang itu salah . malah kau sudah mendapatkan namjamu lebih cepat dari perkiraan oppa , walaupun itu diawali perjodohan "

".."

"kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu ?"ujar oppaku sambil mencolek daguku membuat moodku makin hancur

"aishh"

"yak ! kau kenapa ?"tanya nya udah mulai takut dengan sikap yang kutunjukkan padanya.

"kenapa kau selalu memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil ? bahkan aku sudah menikah "ujarku kesal dia malah tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memegang perutnya

"oh, ayolah kukira kau marah karena apa tadi .kau tau kenapa aku melakukan itu padamu ?"tanyanya aku hanya menggelng

"walaupun kau sudah besar dan menikah kau tetaplah adikku , adik seorang Zhoumi, dan aku akan tetap memperlakukan adikku seperti layaknya anak kecil . karena kau ingin mengulang waktu 4 tahun yang kita buang sia sia . aku ingin mengembalikan waktu dimana harusnya kita akur akur seperti sekarang "ujarnya lalu aku memegang pipinya dan menghapus airmatanya yang tadi sempat jatuh dan menghapus sedikit eyeliner yang luntur .

"kau dari mana oppa ?"

"aku tadi baru menyelesaikan perfom ,CBM(chart bill board—acaramusikchina-)"

"arraseo , oppa . oh ayolah kau mandi sana , kau sangat bau "ujarku lalu mendorongnya keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan cepat

 _ **Disisi Lain _**_

"Appa , datang "ujar baekhyun yang seraya menjemput anak anaknya di tempat penitipan anak , chelsea dan jesper berlari berhamburan memeluk kaki sang appa

Baekhyun lalu berjongkok lalu mengelus kepala anak anaknya lalu berdiri dan mengenggam tangan anak anaknnya

"kalian ingin pulang atau gimana ?"tanya baekhyun. Mereka menggeleng lalu memasang wajah memelas

"appa , kami sedang asyik bermain , boleh tidak appa tunggu disini dulu sebentar aja , janji appa , sebentar "ujar mereka akhirnya baekhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan tangan anak anaknya, dengan cepat chelsea dan jesper kembali bermain bersama temannya yang lain

Lalu baekhyun duduk di ruang tunggu para wali . jeongna ? baekhyun hanya mendiamkan jeongna sudah dari kemaren hingga sekarang. Dan jeongna hanya memasang muka biasa saja jika bertemu dengan baekhyun di rumah . baekhyun hanya menerawang keatas lalu menghembus napas kasar . dia ambilnya buku dari tasnya lalu mengeluarkan nya kemudian membacanya secara pelan , baekhyun memang tidak ingin menyia nyiakan waktunya yang sedikit lagi hendak ujian akhir . dia sedang berusaha keras mencoba untuk bisa belajar di waktu kapanpun.

Tiba tiba ada seorang yeoja duduk disamping dengan sigap dia melihat yeoja itu , yeoja yang berparas cantik dengan pakaian kerja untuk para penjaga anak disitu , sepertinya lebih tua dari baekhyun , dan memasang wajah tersenyum kepada namja kyeopta itu . baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu membaca bukunya lagi

"Apa tadi itu anak kamu ?"tanya nya . baekhyun mengangguk angguk .

"kamu kelas berapa ?"

"tingkat akhir" wanita itu mengangguk , dia tidak menanyakan dimana sekolah baekhyun karena dia sudah tau dari blazer yang di pakai baekhyun

"padahal kamu masih sekolah , kamu melakukan pergaulan bebas kah ? , kasihan mereka tidak memiliki ibu . apa kamu yang bertanggung jawab mengurus mereka ?"tanya nya lagi , baekhyun menghentikan membacanya lalu memasukan buku tadi kedalam tasnya lalu menatap wanita itu ,

"aku memang sekolah noona, jangan asal bicara . aku tidak melakukan pergaulan bebas. Dan aku dan eommanya juga mengurus mereka bersama" ujar baekhyun lalu wanita itu menunduk lalu meminta maaf karena sudah lancang mengatakan hal itu dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk . lalu menunggu anak anak nya

"jadi kau sudah menikah ? saat masih umur muda begini ?" baekhyun hanya mengangguk angguk lalu berguman , 'begitulah'

"aku menikah karena perjodohan sendiri "ujar baekhyun sebelum noona noona itu menanyakannya lagi.

Chelsea dan jesper lalu berlari kearah baekhyun sambil membawa sepatu mereka di tangannya. Setelah sampai didepan baekhyun lalu mereka duduk dilantai dan memakai sepatu itu sendiri

"yak! Chagi , itu kotor, "ujar baekhyun beranjak lalu menggendong chelsea dan jesper bergantian dan meletakkan dibagian kursi panjang

"mian , appa "ujar mereka serentak lalu baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"bagaimana mereka hari ini ?"tanya baekhyun kepada noona itu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keluarga yang harmonis itu

"owh mereka tampaknya sangat senang bermain bersama yang lain , apa Ini pertama kalinya mereka ketempat penitipan anak ?"tanya noona itu yang masih belum diketahui baekhyun namanya . baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan melihat tingkah anaknya itu

"pantas saja. sepertinya banyak beban yang mereka pendam . tampak pada awal tadi datang disini . tapi setelah bermain dengan yang lain sepertinya mereka sudah mulai mencoba melupakan semuanya"

", mungkin iya . keluargaku sedikit bermasalah sekarang "ujar baekhyun , lalu kemudian pamit dan memegang tangan anak anaknya dan berlalu pergi

Sedangkan yeoja tadi hanya menggelng pelan lalu tersenyum kecut dan berguman

'kukira kau adalah paman dari mereka, harapanku pupus mengetahui kebenarannya'

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

"kalian mau memakan apa? ?"tanya baekhyun ,melihat anaknya itu pada kesenangan bahkan sampai melompat lompat disepanjang perjalanan

"Bulgogi, bulgogi "ujar mereka tampak sangat semangat sejak pulang dari tempat penitipan anak tadi

"hmm, baiklah . kenapa kalian kelihatannya sangat senang hari ini ?"tanya baekhyun lalu mereka hanya tersenyum saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun

"appa, "ujar chelsea melirik baekhyun . baekhyun hanya melihat sang anak lalu menaikkan alis

"wae?"

"besok apa kami akan bermain disana lagi ?"lanjut chelsea lalu disambut anggukan baekhyun . dengan wajar beseri seri mereka mengangguk

"Ne, ne , geurae"

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

Setelah sampai rumah , baekhyun langsung memandikan jesper dan chelsea lalu menidurkan mereka , lalu baekhyun kekamar untuk membersihkan diri

"yak ! setidaknya aku sudah mulai terbiasa sedikit mandiri tanpamu, nami-ya . tapi sungguh , aku merindukannmu , neomu neomu bogoshippo "ujarnya sambil memperhatikan foto keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu . foto yang ada di dinding dengan ukuran yang sama dengan fot yoang ada dikamar jeongna, dan jeschel . hanya saja berbeda dari fotonya

"bisakah kau kembali , eoh?" ujar baekhyun kembali berbicara dengan poto itu

"kita akan membuat adik untuk jesper, ya , seorang yeoja . ayo kita buat saat setelah kau kembali "ujar baekhyun lagi lagi sambil menatap foto itu

"appa, kami ingin tidur bersama appa "ujar chelsea yang sedang mengintip kearah baekhyun lalu berjalan mendekati baekhyun dengan tangan jesper yang mengenggamnya. Baekhyun terdiam lalu mengangguk dan menaikkan mereka di tempat tidur dimana tempatb bagian yang sering nami tidur kan

"calcayo my prince, my princess"ujar baekhyun lalu mematikan lampu dan seraya mengecup anaknya satu satu dan tidur

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

"Pagi,, Yeo Dongsaeng" suara yang tak begitu asing di telingaku, aku hanya mengangguk lalu menutup wajah lagi dengan bantal guling . hari ini aku rasanya sangat malas walaupun hanya untuk membuka mata. , tapi rasanya selimutku turun kekaki . dengan paksa ku buka mataku dan melihat ulah siapa yang seenak jidatnya membangunkanku, ya, lagi lagi namja yang mempunyai badan tinggi itu menyengir kearah ku. Membuatku bangun lalu menendang mendengus kesal

"oppa, aish kau usil sekali pagi ini "ujar ku lalu membaringkan badan lagi dan berusaha tidur lagi

"padahal aku ingin mengajak mu jalan jalan . aku sore ini akan seoul. Jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku di sini bersamamu "ujarnya memelas, lalu membaringkan badannya juga disampingku . aku hanya bergeming pelan

"ayolah, temani aku jalan jalan . bukankah kita sudah lama tidak jalan jalan ? bukankahkita sudah lama tidak mengelilingi negara kita "ujarnya menarik tanganku dan aku hanya memasang muka cemberut lalu mengangguk mengikuti perintahnya

"Hm,, Ne , baiklah "ujarku lalu ngancir kekamar mandi

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

"Appa, Apa kami akan ketempat yang Kemaren Lagi kah ?"tanya jesper yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya , sedangkan chelsea masih memakai sepatunya , baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu memakai dasi sekolahnya

"Yeay" ujar mereka bersamaan lalu meloncat loncat , membuat seukirsenyum di wajah namja itu

"Oppa, Kau Mau Berangkat ?"tanya Jeong na yang baru keluar dari kamarnya baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"apa kau sudah makan? , apa aku perlu memasakkanmu makanan ?"tanya jeongna baekhyun dengan cepat menggeleng lalu seraya keluar dari apaterment

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

"aku titip anak anakku , ya . tolong belikan mereka makanan , , gomawo sebelumnya "ujar baekhyun sebelum pergi menuju sekolah. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk angguk dan baekhyun seraya meninggalkan mereka

"jangan Bersedih , Kau masih bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari namja itu . walaupun ku akui dia memang kyeopta , wajar kau menyukainya. Tapi dia sudah ada yang memiliki . tahanlah perasaan mu , ahra-ya"ujar seorang wanita paruh baya sambil memegang bahu pekerjanya itu.

Seorang gadis yang disebut bernama ahra hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan kembali melaksanakan tugasnya. Ya , saat melihat baekhyun dia menemani baekhyun sampai baekhyun pergi sekolah lagi . dia mulai ada rasa terhadap appa dua anak itu .

 ** _Disisi Lain_**

"Ah jeongmal mianhae nana-ya "ujar jeongna melalui pesan suara. Memang sudah beberapa waktu ini nana memang tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi . walaupun sebenarnya dia biasa saja jika nana tidak bersamanya . yang dia takutkan adalah dimana nana mengadukan apa yang mereka bicarakan waktu itu , kepada sang oppanya.

"Yayaya,, kumohon jangan beritahu oppaku bahwa aku sengaja membuat eonni itu terusir dari rumah . jeongmal mianhae"ujar nana lagi sebelum mengirim pesan suara itu. ya jeongna mengirim itu karena nana memang tidak pernah mau mengangkat panggilan dari jeonga. Ya akhirnya dia hanya bisa menggunakan pesan suara

" Ck,, Manusiamacam apa kau ? hanya meminta maaf dengan cara bicaramu seperti itu . kau hanya takut aku mengungkapkan kebenaran bukan ?, dasar kau adik macam apa kau itu " balasan pesan suara yang membuat bhati jeongna terasa sakit mendengarnya , apa lagi itu dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"mianhae,, baiklah aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bisa bersahabat seperti dulu . apapun itu asal kau mau menjadi sahabatku lagi" pesan suara itu dikirim nya lagi ke sang sahabat , tak berapa lama kemudian pesan suara datang kepadanya yang mengatakan

"pulanglah kerumahmu . biarkan keluarga itu bahagia tanpamu . kau hanya perusak rumah tangga mereka"

 **MNMA-Baekhyun**

"Ahh,, aku tidakpernah merasakan sebebas ini . dan sesenang ini "ujarnya ssembari merentangkan tangan lalu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari padaku

"wajar saja kau tidak hidup bebas . dunia mu hanya lah musik musik , award , drama "ujarku dia hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mengangguk menyetujukan apa yang kukatakan . aku hanya melihati taman kota itu , walaupun mungkin aku lebih identik dengan korea tapi di satu hati ku aku ingin menjadi warga negara china seutuhnya

"Ne ,, apa aku harus vakum ?"tanyanya seraya menggandeng tanganku , aku mendelik tajam kearah nya. Apa apan maksudnya ? vakum ? setelahdia berada di puncak paling atas dan dia ingin berhenti ? aku menggelng cepat lalu memukul pelan kepalanya walaupun aku harus berjinjit karena tingginya dan tinggiku tidak setara .

"Andwee,Apa maksud mu untuk meninggalkan semua nya . aku sangat tidak setuju ., kalau begitu pulanglah sekarang kekorea aku akan mengantarmu kebandara"ujarku sambil memasang wajah tidak senang . dia hanya mengangguk ngangguk lalu menahan tawa

"hahah jika aku kembali kekorea , aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan dongsaeng ku lagi . apa lagi aku banyak mendapatkan tawaran manggung dengan yang lainnya "ujarnya yang masih mengandengku seperti tidak ingin melepaskanku barang sedetik pun

"aku juga tinggal di korea. Jika kau tidak sibuk kau dan aku bisa bertemu oppa "ujarku dia menggelng lalu memasang wajah aegyonya

"ani, ani pasti tidak bisa kau yakin iku . lagian kau sudah mempunyai suami , mana mungkin dia mengijinkan istrinya pergi keluar keluar begitu "

"aku bisa mengatasinya. " ujar ku lalu membawanya duduk di kursi taman

"tapi , ngomong ngomong .kau tau ? cintamu terhadapnya terlalu besar membuatku iri padanya . bahkan kau masih mencintainya dengan apa yang dia lakukan padamu " aku hanya mengangguk

"hahaha kau terlalu alay . aku hanya mencintainya sebisa aku mencintainya "

"apa kau tidak lelah mencintainya ?"

"Anni, bahkan sampai lelahpun aku akan masih tetap mencintainya oppa "ujarku, oppa ku itu hanya tersenyum bangga lalu mengacak rambutku

"kau memang sudah dewasa. Dan lebih dewasa dari pada saat terakhir kita berjumpa "

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

"Kalian Sedang Bermain apa ?"tanya ahra melihat chelsea dan jesper yang sedang mengumpulkan berbagai botol lalu menyusunnya secara berdiri supaya tampak seperti menara eiffel /? #abaikan ini . seraya menyuapi mereka makan

"Lihat ini saem"ujar chelsea berdiri lalu menendang hasil usahanya untuk berdirikan botol itu , sedangkan jesper yang memang ingin melangkahi botol itu terlihat kesal . ahra hanyamenggelng melihat anak itu bermain dengan sangat ceria.

"saem , boleh nanya ?"tanya ahra lalu chelsea mengangguk dan memakan sesendok yang sudah di penuhi nasi tadi

"bagaimana ciri ciri eomma kalian ?"tanya ahra lagi kali ini jesper lalu mendekati mereka dan menjawab pertanyaan itu

"ya,, eomma , adalah wanita yang paling cantik sedunia, eomma adalah orang yang paling sabar . dan eomma adalah ibu yang istimewa di hidup kami "ujar nya.

"sabar mengenai apa ?" ahra masih terus menyuapi jesper dan chelsea secara bergantian

"eomma selalu dituduh oleh aunty karena melakukan hal yang tidak dilakukannya sama sekali . karena kami melihat nya sendiri ,dan eomma masih tetap mencintai appa walaupun appa sudah berubah sekarang " ucapjesper lalu chelsea membekap mulut jesper dan membisikkan 'diamlah, ' kepada jesper. Chelsea tidak ingin orang menganggap keluarga mereka keluarga yang sedang bermasalah walaupun sebenarnya fakta mengatakan iya

"Kata appa , eomma mirip sepertiku "ujar chelsea sedangkan jesper yang dianggap anak kesayangan eommanya itu hanya memanyunkan mulutnya

"aish , padahal jes ingin mirip sama eomma . "dengus jes membuat ahra tersenyum lalu menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke jesper

"emang jes mirip dengan siapa ?"ujar ahra , ahra memang tidak terlalu mengamati jesper yang sangat mirip dengan sosok yang selalu ada di pikiran dan hatinya

"APPA,"ujar chelsea membuat ahra tertegun lalu mengamati jesper dengan lebih detail. Dia baru menyadari bahwa kenyataan yang mereka bilang itu fakta. Ya jesper memang mirip dengan sang appa

 _ **Disisi Lain _**_

"Baekhyun –ah aku ingin bicara padamu mengenai nami , apa kau ada waktu ?"ujar seseorang dari sebrang telpon sana, baekhyun hanya berdehem pelan

"baiklah saem. Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan bertemu dengan mu "

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _hohoho sesuai janji , hari ini aku akan ngepost 3 ff sekaligus kan ? yayaya walaupun berbeda jamnya , tapi tetap staytune yaaaa_**

 ** _maafkan typo di ff ini_**

 ** _salam sayang dari naca muach muach_**

 ** _dimohon reviewnya_**


End file.
